


Wonderful World

by SilentNorth



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sequel, The Last of Us AU, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNorth/pseuds/SilentNorth
Summary: There's some things you just have to live with. The outbreak. Infected. Decisions. Death. Akaashi can't say he's great at it, but at least he's alive. Maybe there's a way to make those things easier to live with, even though his own lies continue to haunt him. Instead, he pours every ounce of his strength into making each day better.If he squeezes his eyes closed tight enough, maybe he can fool himself.





	1. Between the Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to be posting the first chapter of the sequel to [It Ends With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6080163/chapters/13936092)!
> 
> I know I talked about a sequel for a while with nothing to show for it, but I finally got some really good brainstorming sessions down. It was definitely a challenge and slightly intimidating. I cannot fathom how The Last of Us sequel will be done, but this is what happens to Akaashi and Bokuto from where they left off at the end of It Ends With You. 
> 
> So If you haven't already read the first part, be sure to check that out before continuing!

_May, 2022_

The drawer is empty. Akaashi slams it shut in his frustration, causing the metal desk bang and vibrate in response. There’s no silence to disturb. From the cries of the others through the crackle of radio on his hip, it’s a clear sign to move and be on their way, rather than be slow and quiet. Akaashi gets to his feet, his gun gripped in both hands tightly, keeping it steady. Though his body is tense, he is not afraid. He has spent six hard years training reflexes that he can rely on. They won’t fail him now. Not ever.

He rejoins Kyoutani at the front of the building, which is an old office building connected to an even older warehouse. It’s only two stories, but it’s the largest in Tsunozawa. They should’ve found more here, even if there are so many farms out here. Akaashi’s backpack is much too light on his shoulders. Answering Kyoutani’s glare, he gives a quick shake of his head as he nears. Kyoutani growls his own frustration in response. Then his eyes move to another approaching figure. Yahaba is running toward them with much more urgency. He was the one who radioed in after all. The infected must not be too far behind. The sound of their cries grows louder as Yahaba reaches them.

“Nothing on my end but infected,” he pants as he stops in front of them.

Kyoutani grabs his shoulder and pushes Yahaba ahead of him to keep him running. “Yeah, you said,” he grunts before giving him another push.

The three of them sprint down the road that heads out of town. Hopefully they’ll leave Tsunozawa’s infected far behind them. Surely they would much rather stay in a town with rotting corpses to eat instead of chasing after them. Of course, infected aren’t known for using common sense.

“You think we’ll lose them before the freeway?” Yahaba gasps out

“If we’re smart about it,” Kyoutani grumbles under his breath. He glances over his shoulder at Akaashi who brings up the rear. “If not, we climb a tree and stake out for the night.”

Akaashi’s mouth twists into a frown. “Yeah right. With a herd like that, it’ll be much more than a night.”

Shrugging, Kyoutani checks how many shots he has left. “Then we lose them before the freeway.”

Their horses are tied up at the edge of town. Even though they’re secure in a garage they found earlier, getting caught by the herd means sacrificing the horses as well. As long as they reach them in time, they should be able to outrun the infected.

Akaashi’s been on a handful of missions already with a team like this, but he has to admit, this is the group he feels most secure in. The three of them work well together. Kyoutani is on the quiet grumpy side, but his aim is spot on. He’s good with any weapon he’s given. There’s very few people Akaashi would trust to watch his back, but Kyoutani makes the list. He’s strong and deadly, plus he doesn’t make unnecessary chatter during their travels. He gets straight to the point, a trait Akaashi admires in a teammate. On the other hand—

Kyoutani falls to the rear and a split second later, a gunshot fires off, causing Akaashi’s ears to ring. He glances over his shoulder in time to watch Kyoutani fire another two shots, this time the gunfire is muted to his ears. So much for a warning. Kyoutani takes down a second infected that moves quicker than the others. He’s about to reload and resume firing when Yahaba pulls him back by the collar of his shirt. The glare aimed at him looks as deadly as the gun he holds, but Yahaba doesn’t falter, offering a return glare just as harsh.

“What the fuck?” Yahaba snaps over the infected’s screams. “You know all that noise will only draw more in!” He continues pulling on Kyoutani’s shoulder until he reluctantly turns and allows himself to be pushed onward, scowling all the while.

Akaashi makes sure they’re both running before he picks up his pace once more.

On the other hand, Kyoutani can tend to be a bit reckless, even overly violent in fights. While that has its own uses, there’s definitely a time and place. Kyoutani doesn’t use strategy. He just plows ahead until Yahaba pulls him back.

That’s what makes them perfect partners. Though Kyoutani’s far from dumb, Yahaba uses his head more than just aiming at the infected and firing off one round after another. He once told Akaashi that it was a necessary skill to pick up. After all, Kyoutani tended to get them into way too many tight spots. Kyoutani might be great at taking down infected, and a lot of them, but Yahaba will get them out alive when the bullets run out. Akaashi’s only seen Kyoutani listen to two people. He’ll listen to Iwaizumi without a second thought and begrudgingly to Yahaba. Sometimes to Oikawa, if Iwaizumi tells him to.

Rounding the corner, they spy the house holding the horses and Akaashi doesn’t have the breath to breathe easy between pants, but he feels the relief instead. He should be used to all this running, but he’s still gasping for breath. Kyoutani charges ahead to squeeze his fingers under the garage door. He starts inching it up bit by bit until Yahaba and Akaashi accompany him on either side. With the three of them, the door slides up easily. The horses are tied up inside, fidgeting and tossing their heads, but otherwise ready to go.

They lead them outside before mounting up and pat down everything real quick to make sure all their supplies are there.

“Good?” Yahaba asks with a quick look over his shoulder, though he’s already leading his horse down the driveway.

Both Akaashi and Kyoutani reply with a thumbs up.

With the infected closing in further down the street, the three quickly kick their horses into a run and head for the highway.

“Looks like we won’t be sleeping in trees after all,” Akaashi says. He looks over his shoulder at the infected that slowly disappear from view as the road twists out of town.

“Don’t jinx it,” Kyoutani grunts, but reaches down and pats his horse’s neck.

The horses make up their team just as much as anyone else. They’ve learned to adapt to what everyone calls the end of the world. Perhaps it’s just the apocalypse. The word hasn’t ended just yet. The horses are fast and have good stamina. It’s something they work hard on developing back in Tozawa. They’ve seen their fair share of infected and though they’re fearful like anything else, the horses seem to know what it is they need to do in order to keep themselves as well as their riders alive. Akaashi’s grateful to them. He reaches down to pat his horse as well. A silent thank you for getting them out of yet another mess.

His heart hammers in his chest, though he tries to clam down. They’re in the final stretch. Soon they’ll be home and safe.

**———**

“Welcome back!” Oikawa’s call greets them as they near Tozawa’s walls. With the sun just about to sink below the horizon, Akaashi is grateful that they made it back before nightfall. They already stayed one night out in the dark, each taking a turn at keeping watch. He really didn’t want to have to do it again. There’s no possible way to travel in the pitch black of night.

Yahaba waves up to Oikawa while they slowly approach and wait for the towering doors to open into Tozawa. Then Oikawa disappears to greet them properly below. The three of them dismount their horses to walk them inside. Even though they took the trip more slowly after they were safely away from the infected, the horses are still sweat soaked and in need of some proper care. Hands are ready inside to take the horses away and give them just that.

“Thank you,” Akaashi says to Hanamaki who comes to take his horse.

Hanamaki smiles at him. “You guys really worked them hard,” he observes, to which Akaashi shrugs.

“We needed a quick escape,” he explains.

“I’m sure I’ll here all about it later.” Hanamaki gives one last smile and a halfhearted salute before heading off to their makeshift stables, an ancient barn that was cleared out a while ago just for the horses. It sits on the edge of the walls. Only a portion of Tozawa could be walled in at the time. One day they might be able to expand. Akaashi knows Iwaizumi would love to get out to the junior high to use that building for something. All in due time, he guesses

Akaashi turns back around to where Yahaba is going over the details of their mission with Oikawa. Kyoutani stands stoically beside him, offering a nod when necessary.

“The whole place was cleaned out,” Yahaba is saying. “Someone has definitely stripped it down. Left us with barely scraps.” He holds his backpack open for Oikawa’s inspection.

The leader of the town scans the gathered items thoughtfully, tapping his chin. His face doesn’t give away what he’s thinking. There’s no way of telling if he’s disappointed or angry or frustrated. He’s good at that, Akaashi thinks with the barest hint of a scowl.

“We’ve been using that town for a while now, so it makes sense that there’s not much left. Drop off what you did find. We’ll turn scavenging more southward for the time being.” He lifts his eyes to Akaashi. “Anything out of the ordinary?”

Akaashi scratches the back of his neck at being under the scrutiny of those eyes and he breathes out a sigh. “There were way too many infected for a town that size. Must’ve come from somewhere.”

Oikawa nods at the information. “I’ll talk with Iwaizumi. Maybe we can send out a scouting team and survey the surrounding area. There might be towns out further we haven’t seen yet. Might be occupied, too.”

His eyes slide away from Akaashi’s face while his words fade to mere mumbles as he thinks aloud to himself. Nothing new about that. It’s like the three of them don’t even exist anymore. Yahaba and Akaashi share a roll of their eyes while Kyoutani fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other.

“If that’s it?” Kyoutani asks finally, his voice harsh enough to interrupt Oikawa’s thoughts.

Eyes lighting, Oikawa’s attention snaps back to them. A slight blush creeps up along his cheeks in realization. “Oh! Right.” He runs his fingers to his hair. “Yeah, drop off what you’ve found and head on home.” His face blossoms into a bright smile. “Thanks for all your hard work!”

Kyoutani huffs at that before turning and stalking off into the dimming light. Yahaba glares down at Kyoutani’s rudeness before nodding to Oikawa.

“Roger,” he says and then turns to Akaashi. He holds out a hand. “I’ll take whatever you’ve got.” He looks pointedly at the backpack Akaashi carries over one shoulder. “We’re heading that direction anyway,” he adds, seeing Akaashi about to object.

Akaashi still wants to dissuade him otherwise, but his legs are too tired to walk all the way across town and back just to drop off the few items in his half empty sack. Especially when Kyoutani and Yahaba already live that way. There are a few cans of food, a half empty medical kit, and some clean shirts that might make good bandages down the lines. Meager findings for one of their usual mission. “Fine,” he says, slipping off the backpack and piling the items into Yahaba’s opened pack.

“See you later,” he says with a smug smile and a wave at both of them before taking off after Kyoutani who hasn’t bothered to wait for him.

“Akaashi!” Oikawa sings brightly before he can take off as well.

Groaning inwardly, he forces his feet to stay planted where they are. He just wants to go home and enjoy the rest of the evening. There’s only so much of it left after all. Tomorrow’s another busy day. He’d like a moment of quiet.

But all Oikawa asks is, “You’re still coming for dinner right?” He clasps his hands behind his back, offering a less bright but just as pretty smile. “Iwa-chan has been looking forward to it. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

Akaashi allows a small groan to escape his lips, but smiles back anyway. He feels exhausted and dirty, but he has to admit, a joint dinner with their household sounds great. A reminder of normalcy after the hectic, and even a bit scary, day he’s had. “Yes of course,” he says. “Same time as always.”

It’s been about a month since he’s been here in Tozawa on a more permanent stay. Of course, he tends to keep leaving on these missions—he can’t help it—but Tozawa’s his home now. Living next door to Iwaizumi and Oikawa means that they constantly share dinners. Most times they are at Iwaizumi’s house. Akaashi’s place next door still hasn’t been put together much. It still feels as though he’s staying for the night before moving on in the morning. It’s a hard mindset to step away from. And it will be a while before he feels ready to truly make the place more like a home, especially since he feels like he’s never home to begin with. Tonight’s one of their agreed upon dinner nights. He wouldn’t miss it for anything.

“Great!” Oikawa cheers. His hands clap together in the quiet twilight that’s fallen over Tozawa. The sound only disrupts the guards above them, but they’re far too used to Oikawa’s antics, just as Akaashi’s beginning to. “But go home and shower first, okay?” He pinches his own nose teasingly, not bothering to say anything else.

“Right, right,” Akaashi sighs, waving him off. “Tell Iwaizumi I’ll be over soon.”

He leaves Oikawa to finish up his shift on the walls and heads in direction of his house. He can already hear Oikawa calling up orders behind him.

Westward, the dipping sun bruises the sky with its descent. He can just make out the deep orange through the trees where it sits along the horizon. Shading the edges of the clouds, pinks have turned to purples and the dark blue of the night sky chases the vibrant colors away. Akaashi thinks of spilt ink on a painting. With longer days, the sunset means he has missed the normal time for dinner. He’s sure that everyone in Tozawa will be turning in soon and the guards will be rotating so that the guys can go have a late meal with their families. Akaashi supposes it’s appropriate enough for him to fit that category. He should be thankful that Oikawa and Iwaizumi waited around for him, even if Oikawa has probably been on duty for the latter half of the day. That’s bound to put Iwaizumi in a sour mood. He hates it when Oikawa overworks himself.

He walks down the path to his house. Lights are on in both his and Iwaizumi’s. He’s most likely preparing dinner. Akaashi’s heart swells with pride at the sight. A little over a year ago, there was no such thing as electricity in town. Now they have designated time slots for the power to be on in every house. The oncoming summer means that they can save most of the power for late evenings and early mornings. Maybe one day the lights can stay on permanently. Akaashi can’t describe the feeling he had the first night he saw a street lamp flicker on. Too many nights saw him scavenging out there, trying to find a place to stay. He was lost in the night. Out there, it feels as though nothing can pierce the darkness. Here in Tozawa, it finally feels like a community.

Stepping inside, he takes a deep breath. There’s relief tucked in there somewhere and it almost feels like coming home. Only there’s no familiar scent to envelop him as a home would. Maybe one day, but then again he’d have to be around more for his own scent to linger.

He smiles slightly at that unlikely thought. “I’m home,” he calls, just loud enough for it to travel. Kicking off his boots, he lines them neatly by the door. Somewhere on the other side of the house, he hears quick footsteps. Staring down at his boots, he wonders when he’d walked through mud, but his thoughts don’t travel much further than that. He’s too tired. He’ll just have to clean them at some point when he’s around long enough.

Arms wrap around him while Akaashi’s still spacing out on his boots. His smile grows more genuine and his exhaustion has him leaning into the embrace. There’s the scent he was looking for. He breathes in deeply. He’s home now.

“Hello Bokuto,” Akaashi murmurs into his shoulder.

He could fall asleep like this, but all too quickly, Bokuto holds him back, gold eyes searching his face. Akaashi would think he’s worried, but he still wearing that goofy smile. Akaashi knows by now that Bokuto’s unable to help it. Of course, that’s fine by him. That smile always finds a way to warm him up.

“You were really dazed out there for a moment,” Bokuto teases. He pulls Akaashi close again, nuzzling the side of his face with his nose. “I thought I might knock you over.”

Laughing lightly, Akaashi pushes him and his tickling nose away, though Bokuto doesn’t go far. His arms lock and he keeps himself in place, glued to Akaashi’s side. It’s like coming home to an overexcited dog in a way. Akaashi loves coming home like this. “I suppose I was. It’s just been a long day,” he sighs and plants his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Not as long as mine,” Bokuto hums, running fingers through Akaashi’s hair.

Akaashi tilts his head to the side so he can see Bokuto’s face, at the same time, leaning into the hand that scratches his scalp lightly. Feels nice. Raising and eyebrow, he waits for an explanation.

By way of an answer, Bokuto sticks his lip out in a pout. “Well, I was the one alone for like two days! Talk about boring, Akaashi.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Missed you,” Bokuto says, drawing Akaashi in closer once more.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything, just allows himself to be held for a moment. He tries not to think of anything else and closes his eyes. After those two long days, he deserves this. Bokuto deserves this.

Of course, he tells himself this every time. It doesn’t keep him from going out.

“So,” Bokuto starts. It’s a low whisper in Akaashi’s ear, one that’s clearly trying to hold back a big smile. “Did you bring anything back?”

The question and the way Bokuto is practically vibrating with excitement in his arms bring a smile to Akaashi’s face. It’s fuel for his worn out body and gives him the strength to pick his head up. “I did,” he says. He steps away from Bokuto and pulls his backpack off his shoulders. “You want it now or after dinner?”

“Ooh! Now please!” Bokuto cheers, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

His eagerness gives Akaashi strength to force down the hunger that’s causing his stomach to roll over.

Though Bokuto has never told him aloud, Akaashi knows he absolutely hates how often Akaashi goes out on missions, especially ever since their big argument about how most were too dangerous for Bokuto to tag along. It’s not a conversation Akaashi likes to revisit in his memories. Every time he steps out that door, Bokuto’s face haunts him every second he’s away. Yet he still leaves.

But he tells himself that bringing back things he thinks Bokuto would like as souvenirs makes it better. It started the second time he was out. He happened upon an old but still usable water bottle with an owl painted on the side of it. Bokuto nearly flipped when he saw the present and it took Akaashi an hour to get him to calm down. Ever since then, he’s always tried to find something worthy of him leaving each time. He knows he worries Bokuto, but maybe if he finds something good enough for him while he’s out, he’ll be forgiven.

He’s not sure what he can give himself to obtain his own forgiveness, but Bokuto’s smiles usually help.

“Alright, well we didn’t find very much today,” he warns as he reaches into his pack, “but I managed to find this.” He holds out a DVD case of _The Lion King_. Movies usually make good gifts. Iwaizumi has a DVD player they can borrow or maybe they can even make a day of it and all hang out to watch together. Bokuto would like that a lot.

Bokuto accepts the gift with wide eyes. He scans the case, then flips it over to read the back. Akaashi watches eagerly. Bokuto’s not the kind of person to hate Disney films so he figured this would be a good one.

“I checked the disk to make sure it’s not scratched. We should watch it soon,” he adds and Bokuto’s awed expression changes to one of joy.

“Movie night?” he chirps.

Akaashi nods and Bokuto goes back to scanning the case, looking at the faded pictures on the back and reading what he can of the summary. Then he flips it back to reread the title, as if to make sure it’s still the right movie.

Akaashi loves how he holds each item he brings back. It’s something precious in Bokuto’s hands, even if it had been a quick grab in Akaashi’s before they were swarmed by infected. Everything from six years ago is something good, luxuries they couldn’t afford since. With each thing he brings back, Akaashi’s hoping to change that. He wants their new life in Tozawa to start feeling normal again, even if they hear infected beyond the walls every so often, even if Akaashi was running for his life earlier that day. Normal is precious and Akaashi wants to hold it as daintily as Bokuto holds _The Lion King_.

“Oh, and one other thing, Bokuto.”

Bokuto perks up at this, his focus on the DVD case shattered. Akaashi’s hand reaches back into his pack. There’s another, extra special surprise he’d happened upon. He pauses for dramatic effect, he can’t help it.

“I found it and thought of you,” he says, slowly bringing out his hand. “Maybe you can use it for special occasions every once in a while until I can find you more.”

He hands over a small tube of hair gel.

This time, Bokuto’s hands shake and he nearly drops the DVD. He quickly tucks it under his armpit to scan over the hair gel carefully.

There’s not much left, but he certainly won’t admit that he’s been searching every abandoned bathroom he could find for something like this. It’s worth the way Bokuto’s lips tremble just a little bit, if you pay close enough attention. His eyes shimmer and Akaashi wants to pull him close again.

Bokuto yanks him hard against his chest before Akaashi gets the chance to.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto wails into his dark curls. “This is the best present I’ve ever gotten!”

Sighing at his theatrics, Akaashi allows his cheek to be squashed against his chest where his heart thumps loudly in his ear. “I remembered,” he says, smiling fondly as he thinks back. “It wasn’t long after we met. You stole some from Ukai.”

The memory makes Bokuto gasp and he pushes Akaashi back so he’s holding him by his shoulders. He shakes him a little in his enthusiasm. “I do remember! Ah, I bet he’d be so pissed if he found out.”

Akaashi smiles mischievously. “Oh he definitely found out. Ukai’s a top-notch hoarder. I bet he has labels for all his crap.”

“It was too dim to tell,” Bokuto hums thoughtfully. His eyes squint in trying to recall.

“We have to go to Iwaizumi’s,” Akaashi murmurs into Bokuto’s shoulder under a smile he can’t seem to control. Reluctantly, he pulls away and starts down the hallway toward their kitchen. “I told Oikawa we’d meet them there for our usual dinner.” He glances back at Bokuto who’s still by the door. “I’ve kept them waiting, so let’s hurry. You made the sandwiches to take over?”

Rolling his eyes, Bokuto nods. “Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, running a hand through his limp hair, still smiling.

Akaashi finds a plate of peanut butter sandwiches on the counter. Bokuto used one of their good plates. A small smile appears at that. It’s got one chip around the edge, but Bokuto found some sandpaper a week ago to make it less rough. That’s what certifies as a piece of their fine china nowadays. The sandwiches on the other hand are crudely made. Of course they’re made up of almost stale crackers stacked together, but it’s easier to name them sandwiches. They tried to make PB&J’s a while back with them, but one cracker would always slip off on the jelly side. The whole thing turned into a big mess, so they’ve since decided to go with peanut butter on its own.

A sound alerts him that Bokuto has walked in. Akaashi looks up to find him leaning against the refrigerator, which actually works now with the electricity. Akaashi can’t say how long it’s been since he’s had cold food and drink. Though everything that was meant to be refrigerated spoiled weeks into the breakout. Keeping food at the proper temperature hardly mattered when humanity was on the brink of destruction. Still is if you think about it long enough. Or if you step away from Tozawa for very long.

All those problems didn’t exist after the infected. Survival is all that mattered. Akaashi hopes that maybe one day they’ll be able to have simpler worries. If not for the world, then at least here in Tozawa.

“Will you carry these?” Akaashi asks, holding out the plate for Bokuto to take.

He nods and gives Akaashi’s feet a funny look as he accepts the platter. “Why’d you take off your shoes anyway, Akaashi?” he asks, failing to hid a smile.

Akaashi heads back down the hall. He can’t say that he wanted to be home for good, or just for the night, even though he does. “There’s mud all over them,” he says, holding up one boot for Bokuto’s inspection, “and didn’t we just sweep the house clean the other day? I didn’t want to bring more dirt in.”

“It’s a nice thing,” Bokuto says and nods slowly, understanding words Akaashi didn’t say.

Glancing up from lacing up his boots again, Akaashi asks, “What is?”

Bokuto’s smile grows wide. Akaashi wonders if he knows that smile is one of his favorites. “It feels a little normal, doesn’t it? Taking off your shoes when you come inside.”

It warms Akaashi’s heart just a tad more than the smile that Bokuto had picked up on something so small but that matters so much to him. It’s a small bit of normalcy in a very crazy time, but Akaashi will take it gratefully.

Instead he rolls his eyes playfully at Bokuto and gestures him along with his head. “Come on, Bokuto. We shouldn’t keep them waiting. I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely starving.”

Balancing the plates with one hand, and on his fingertips to boot, Bokuto reaches out and grabs his hand. He aims a bright smile Akaashi’s way. “You think Iwaizumi made enough food?”

“I sure hope so,” Akaashi mutters back, suddenly a little grouchy at the idea that there might not be enough.

They slide through the brittle shrubbery bushes between the houses. They’re hardly shrubs though. Either the plants are long dead or on their way. Nobody has time or resources to keep houseplants alive.

Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” he says softly, only releasing Akaashi’s hand to knock on the door. It’s soon back in place, tracing light patterns over Akaashi’s knuckles with his thumb. “Iwaizumi knows how big your appetite can get. I was only teasing.”

The door opens catching Bokuto sticking his tongue out at a disgruntled Akaashi. Iwaizumi doesn’t even get a word in.

“Hello,” Akaashi greets hurriedly, catching Iwaizumi mid greeting. He doesn’t waste time pushing past and towing Bokuto along behind him. “It’s dinnertime. Talk over food.”

Iwaizumi lets out an uneasy chuckle, closing the door. “I was only going to say Oikawa just walked in as well. You’re right on time.”

Taking the plate out of Bokuto’s hand, Akaashi places it in the middle of the table where Oikawa’s doing the same with the food Iwaizumi’s prepared. Looks like soup is on the menu tonight and not just from out of a can and heated. To Akaashi’s eyes, it’s homemade. Meaning Iwaizumi used the vegetables, like potatoes and carrots, grown here in Tozawa and probably spent the majority of the day preparing it.

Without his consent, he feels his stomach grumble and his mouth begin to water. He could eat a horse right now if they weren’t so useful. Sitting down, or more like slumping, into a chair, he accidentally pulls Bokuto down with him. Just as ungracefully, he plops down next to him.

Oikawa comes from the kitchen with water and a questioning glance sent Akaashi’s way. Though Iwaizumi said he’d just walked in, he looks slightly more put together than Akaashi does right now. He must’ve had time to wash, which Akaashi completely forgot to do while greeting Bokuto. He must really smell. Thinking this, Akaashi can almost feel the dirt and sweat still caked into his skin. His shoulders droop at the thought. It’s already late. Even after they finish dinner, he’ll have to shower and it’ll be even later by then. He’ll hardly have the energy for that. He doesn’t even think he could eat as much as he wants to for dinner. And he wanted to hit the hay early tonight, too. He sighs. One thing at a time.

As if reading his thoughts, Bokuto gives his knee and comforting pat under the table. “Hang in there,” he says with a smalls smile, his words are for Akaashi alone, “I know you’re tired.”

“Hn,” is the best Akaashi can muster in reply.

“This day really whipped you good, huh, Akaashi?” Oikawa says with a smirk. “You still look how you did walking in the gate. Still smelly I bet.”

Iwaizumi enters then and slides into his seat with a sigh. “Let’s just eat,” he grumbles, more to Oikawa than to anyone else.

“That was like five minutes ago,” Akaashi deadpans back at Oikawa, immediately reaching to fill his plate as fast as he can. They haven’t exactly been eating their normal diet out on their mission. It’s how he always is when he returns. Absolutely starving. It’s like his old appetite from before the outbreak finally woke from a long, six-year hibernation. Back then, it had to adapt, but now—he blames it on Tozawa. It’s making him soft. It’s not like he minds it. This is just how it is when he comes back. He eats like an animal.

“Careful,” Oikawa warns with a lilt of teasing to his voice, but he’s half serious, too. “You don’t want to choke.”

It happened once. But only once. He doesn’t have to keep bringing it up.

“When you pause to breathe, tell me how the mission went,” Oikawa continues, voice more business-like now with just the pinch of his usual sarcasm.

Iwaizumi gives him a pointed look, but Bokuto interrupts before he can reprimand.

“Yeah, Akashi! I want to know, too!”

A stern gaze is directed his way as well. Bokuto at least has the decency to wilt slightly under Iwaizumi’s look whereas it’s completely ignored by Oikawa. He just keeps his eyes fixed on Akaashi, waiting.

Akaashi swallows the food in his mouth, a mix of crackers, peanut butter, and soup. He can’t remember what he’d been chewing. But he feels the peanut butter sticking to his throat as it slides down. He gives a slight cough and takes a sip of his water. Bokuto should’ve been the one saying that now wasn’t the time to discuss work or that Akaashi’s far too tired for it, but Akaashi knows he can’t help it. He’s just as curious. Perhaps it’s subconscious payback for not being allowed to come along. Akaashi huffs out a sigh. He didn’t exactly want to give a mission report over dinner.

“It could’ve gone better,” he says roughly. He takes another gulp of water. “Too many infected, but you heard all that from Yahaba.”

“Too many for Tsunozawa,” Oikawa clarifies for Iwaizumi. “I’m planning to have another scout of that area. Our maps need updating.”

Iwaizumi props his elbows up on the table. He’s not eating much tonight. Must mean something’s been on his mind. “Then they’re coming from somewhere else.”

Oikawa and Akaashi both nod their agreement.

“If that’s the case, we’re looking at a town going under. That or they’re starting to move more in groups.”

“Or both,” Oikawa mutters.

Akaashi takes a hasty spoonful of soup. “It’s been six years,” he says around a mouthful of potatoes. “We’ve all holed up in some secure place or another—or most of us have—that must mean there’s less and less for the infected to find out there.”

Following his train of thought, Iwaizumi nods along, humming. “If they’re grouping up, they might be using numbers to have better luck finding food—” he makes a disgusted face “—or whatever.”

“That could be nasty if herds increase too much in size,” Akaashi adds.

“Still,” Oikawa cuts in, “we should check the nearby towns just in case. Even if it isn’t an enclosure like ours in need of help, we need to find new places to pick up supplies.”

Iwaizumi taps his fingers heavily on the table. “We need to stop relying so much on scavenging though.”

The three stare amongst themselves for a quiet second, deep in their own thoughts.

“But we have!” Bokuto pipes up.

They turn to look at him.

“Tozawa’s doing great, isn’t it? Shizuoka was a bigger city, but we were cut off from most of it and the military wasn’t doing anything to really maintain it, were they?” Bokuto gestures wildly out the window. “I mean here! Here you guys are planting stuff and have animals. You guys have a system that’s not—well—the military.”

Iwaizumi gives Bokuto a grateful smile. “It’s definitely taken a lot of work to get here, but we still can’t rely just on ourselves to survive. There are certain necessities we can’t produce ourselves.” He rubs a hand over his chin, looking out the window. The sky has turned dark with no color remaining from the sunset. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately with Oikawa. How can we move forward? As a community, as a town. What can we do to make living here better?”

“You want to keep improving the quality of life here,” Akaashi observes. “I figured you would, but—you want to make things like they were before.”

“Things can never go back to the way they were,” Oikawa says darkly.

“But it’s time we start evolving again,” Iwaizumi says, bringing his gaze back to the table. “It’s what we do.”

“Hopefully it’s not something the infected can do,” Bokuto says in an uneasy voice, calling out what they’re all thinking.

Akaashi shakes his head at that. “Anything might be able to adapt to some degree, but that’s not intelligence. Just instinct. We shouldn’t worry too much about the herding. It we learn to live with it, we’ll be fine.”

“But tell them what you were thinking, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa urges.

Shrugging, Iwaizumi leans forward, his meal now altogether forgotten. “We might still have to scavenge, but I’ve been thinking of launching a new program. I want to reach out to towns like ours. Instead of chancing into infested cities, maybe more of our missions could be for trading. We share our resources and start something that’s similar to the way things were. We can’t keep ourselves cut off forever. Surely there’s someone out there like us. Ready to move, ready to evolve beyond hiding in fear.”

“It’s certainly risky.” Akaashi looks over at Bokuto.

Once, there was a dim hope for a cure. Maybe, if Akaashi hadn’t been part of that dream, there would be a cure now. Back then, all of his thoughts of a future rested in the idea of a vaccine or a cure or just about anything along those lines. Of course, those days most of his thoughts only went so far as to concern the future of the next day, then the day after that. But ultimately, he thought the future was in beating these infected once and for all and he thought the Crows were the way to do it. Maybe that was one path leading to one uncertain future. Maybe that future would have been brighter than all the others.

But it wasn’t as bright as one of Bokuto’s smiles.

It wasn’t worth the cost of that one life. Not to Akaashi.

Perhaps he singlehandedly ruined a perfectly good future for the world they now live in, a place some people describe as hell on earth. Maybe he ripped salvation right out of their hands.

He’s lucky that very few people are able to even consider this possibility. It plagues him every day and even if others like Sugawara and Sawamura also know of this diminished future, it can’t be the same as knowing that he was responsible.

But now there’s a chance of a new future. One that requires working together, living with this horror that has overtaken their lives. There’s no magical cure waiting at the finish line. There’s only hard work and trust ahead of them if this is the path they take.

And it makes Akaashi happy. He’s happy that there’s a possibility of a future that’s not only darkness. He’s happy that maybe he hasn’t damned them after all.

“It’s risky,” he says again, but he’s smiling just a little. He might look crazy, but he can’t help it. He is happy. “I’ll be happy to help in any way that I can, Iwaizumi.”

Bokuto leans forward, hands stretched across the table, eagerly reaching out. “Yeah, yeah! Me too!”

Iwaizumi smiles down at his food, which is probably cold by now, and resumes eating. “Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate all of your help here. I know Oikawa appreciates it as well.” He shoots Oikawa a pointed look. “Don’t you, Tooru?”

Oikawa smirks, resting his chin on his hands. “Of course I do, Iwa-chan. Doesn’t mean I have to bow down with gratitude every time they do something for me.” He sticks his tongue out.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi turns back to Akaashi. “By the way, I wanted to let you know that tomorrow’s mission is canceled.”

“What?” Akaashi and Bokuto say in unison. Bokuto’s head whips toward Akaashi.

He can feel Bokuto’s eyes piercing into the side of his face, but he ignores, locking his own on Iwaizumi. “Why?” he continues. “I thought it was important we go.”

“Well, it was,” he starts.

“But,” Oikawa steps in, “I sent some scouts out after you, Yahaba, and Mad Dog came back. That herd you guys ran into is on the move. Slowly, but they are following the road and could cause some problems in the morning.”

Akaashi’s face falls. He runs a hand over it. “I’m so sorry,” he murmurs into his palm. “If I had realized they were following us—no—we should’ve been more careful.”

Oikawa shrugs off his apology easily. “You guys were in a tough situation, don’t worry about it. It’s not like we haven’t held siege here before. Tozawa can handle it, but that means no missions for a couple of days.”

“We were in need of some rest anyway,” Iwaizumi says to him then looks at Akaashi. “Take a day off for once, Akaashi. You deserve it.”

Akaashi feels uneasy as he looks down at his food. Most of it’s gone, but now he no longer has the energy or the stomach to eat any more of it. He fiddles with his spoon while Oikawa scrapes up the last from his bowl. Iwaizumi reaches out to start cleaning up the table.

“You were planning on going on _another_ mission tomorrow?” Bokuto breaks the uneasy silence, causing them all to pause and look at him. He stares straight at Akaashi, unblinking, a small frown on his lips. “And you didn’t tell me?”

Looking away again, Akaashi sighs. Bokuto has every right to call him out, but he’d wish he wouldn’t do it in front of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Can we do this at home?” Akaashi asks, meeting Bokuto’s gaze at last. “Please?”

Bokuto stares at him for what feels like a long time. Akaashi wonders how long it feels to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who both stay where they are, unmoving. Just waiting.

At last, Bokuto drops his eyes to the empty bowl in front of him. “Fine,” he mumbles.

Akaashi looks away. He doesn’t want to see the mix of emotions that storm over Bokuto’s face, knowing he’d find anger and betrayal and sadness. It’s too much to look at. He stares down into his own mostly empty bowl of soup. It’s cold by now. The brown broth pools at the bottom and the remaining lumps of mushy potatoes create lonely islands that Akaashi just can’t bring himself to finish. His appetite is gone. When Iwaizumi comes over to him, asking it he’s done, Akaashi hands over the bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have quite a bit of this planned out already, I am so totally open to hearing your thoughts! I'm open to considering ideas or whatever! Sequels are hard and I definitely want to make sure it's as enjoyable as the first :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I have a tumblr: [silentmarco](http://silentmarco.tumblr.com/)  
> Come chat with me! I could go on about this fic for ages!
> 
> [Title Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG6-bU6esKo)


	2. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping that two weeks would get me ahead on this story, but I was mistaken! At least this chapter is done! I've been dog sitting and sick so I haven't been getting much sleep! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Akaashi thinks it’s funny, coming back to Tozawa like this. When they first set off, back in the early summer, this is what he pictured returning from the Crows would look like. It was promising at the time. Tozawa remained his end goal and this time he knew that it contained a warm bed, surrounded by people he cared about. Safe. He should feel more relief that it turned out the way that it did. After all, he’s approaching the big gates and Bokuto’s hand is in his. He just didn’t expect the middle part to be so messy._

_There’s a new wound in his side. It still aches in the mornings, even more so in spring’s chill. The damp weather won’t help either. He’s sure that it will pain him for a long time, but, as much as he’ll probably end up grumbling about it, he has to hand it to Bokuto. Sure it looks ugly as hell—it was Bokuto’s first major stitch job on the fly—but he’s alive because of him. He’ll have the scar forever with the skin twisted in the only way that would hold the flesh together, but scars are nothing. He has plenty. The infected are one of the worst scars on their country and no one has survived it unscathed._

_But it’s the blood on his hands he worries about. Akaashi has always had a blood trail a mile long following him everywhere he goes. Back in Shizuoka, he had needed that kind of reputation. Subtle enough so that no one would be seeking him out for revenge, but dangerous so clients knew not to mess to him. The same went for Kiyoko and Kuroo. Together they were strict, stuck to their rules, and never looked back. A select few feared them enough so that when they made threats, they were taken seriously. They had friends in good places and could always help each other out. They weren’t villains, but they certainly weren’t heroes, doing whatever they could just to get by._

_It’s different now._

_Now it’s bad blood, almost innocent blood. The Crows had been shooting at him of course, but in that scenario he had been the villain._

_However, Akaashi doesn’t allow the constant plague of worries concerning the Crows and Bokuto to show on his face. When the guards peer down at their sudden arrival, he allows himself self to smile up with Bokuto and call out a greeting to those he recognizes. He spies Oikawa, who offers the biggest wave. For the first time, his smile truly seems genuine at the sight of them._

_Akaashi pushes the dark thoughts further away as the doors open and Oikawa is the first to throw his arms around both of them._

_This speaks to his fears when Akaashi was trying to get Iwaizumi to take Bokuto to the Crows. Oikawa really didn’t think they’d return. Honestly, if it had gone to plan, they probably would not have come back. Bokuto would be dead and Akaashi—he hadn’t even paused to consider what he would do if he’d left Bokuto to die there._

_It really was a suicide mission right from the start—for all of them._

_His gut twists as Oikawa pulls away, babbling about how pleased Iwaizumi will be and how we look like the Crows chewed us up and spat us back out._

_He’s not wrong._

_But Akaashi considers the sudden thought of Iwaizumi taking Bokuto to the Crows. He had agreed eventually, but what if Akaashi had let him. Kuroo and Kenma might still be alive. Akaashi has no clue where he would be, but what about Bokuto? Iwaizumi would have left him there without a second thought. Not that he wouldn’t have regrets, but despite what he said about being done sacrificing for the Crows, he would’ve done it. Without any real ties to Bokuto, his thought process would’ve aligned more with Sawamura’s and he would’ve let Suga carve out Bokuto’s brain._

_Akaashi shivers at those thoughts. He hopes that, over time, the regret will be washed away. Maybe with enough time, this will all feel like a bad dream. Then he can smile when Bokuto looks at him and not feel guilty._

_Turning to look at him, Bokuto beams. It seems their conversation from before truly wiped any doubt from his mind. Akaashi tries to smile in return. He must succeed because Bokuto reaches for his hand._

_“Come on, Akaashi. Let’s go home,” Bokuto says._

_“But not before we see Iwa-chan!” Oikawa adds with a flourish._

_They start off and Akaashi’s heart sinks, though he wears a smile of relief for the others. That’s what is expected of him. Perhaps the guilt will take longer to wash away than he first imagined. He tries not to think of it and, in trying not to, he ultimately does. The guilt is a stain and as long as he stays silent maybe it will never truly be washed away clean._

**———**

Akaashi and Bokuto walk back to their house empty-handed and silent. As usual, Iwaizumi promises that he and Oikawa will do the dishes. Their plate will be returned to them tomorrow. It has been another normal evening, but Akaashi knows that their brief exchange caused tension near the end. Iwaizumi was probably eager for them to get home and sort it out already. If there’s anything Akaashi’s learned about the people living in Tozawa, there’s no room for unnecessary drama or hurt feelings. Survival is too important. However, knowing that he and Bokuto have to talk has anxiety gnawing at his insides. He can only hope it doesn’t blow up in their faces.

The house is dark when they walk in and Bokuto goes to hit the lights while Akaashi kicks off his shoes again. They should still have about an hour before the power cuts off for the night. Hopefully they can talk and Akaashi can shower before that happens. He’ll just have to see how it plays out. With the day he’s had, he hopes he isn’t too grouchy that his temper flares up at Bokuto. He sighs and Bokuto turns to face him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had another mission planned for tomorrow?” Bokuto asks, shattering the silence. However, his voice is calm. He hasn’t allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. At least not yet.

That’s why Akaashi hates fighting with Bokuto. He’ll get to a point where he’ll refuse to listen to sense and then they’re just throwing words at each other. That leaves them with Bokuto giving Akaashi the silent treatment for a few days and Akaashi normally deals with that by signing up for more missions.

“I was going to tell you tonight,” Akaashi says tiredly. He sags and leans back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “But that was mean of me. I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry, Bokuto.”

Bokuto crosses his arms as well. He squares off with Akaashi from where he stands in the middle of the hallway. A pout forms on his lips. “You shouldn’t have signed up for another in the first place,” he mutters under his breath.

“I know. I couldn’t help it.”

It’s silent again. Akaashi tries running through what Bokuto might say in his head. He ought to prepare ahead so he can figure out the best thing to say so as not to set him off. They haven’t had a rational argument in a while. Not that it happens very often, but in the few months they’ve been here, they’ve had a few tough nights. Most times they just yell a bit and then Bokuto doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the night and he sleeps on the couch. In the morning they mumble sleepy apologies and get on with their day. It’s probably not the best way to handle arguments, so maybe a conversation like this is just what they need.

“Do you not like me anymore?” Bokuto asks. He arms drops to his sides.

Akaashi frowns. Through their more recent bickering and disagreements that arise whenever Akaashi leaves, Bokuto hasn’t turned it around on himself before. Straightening, Akaashi lets his defensive position fall and walks closer to Bokuto. “No, Bokuto, that’s not it.” He reaches out to take Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto lets him. “That’ll never be it.” He sighs, staring at their hands.

To Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto gently pulls his hand away, moving both to rest on his hips. “Then stop bottling everything up and just leaving all the time,” he says in a stern manner that Akaashi’s never heard before.

It shocks him enough that he keeps quiet.

“That’s all you do, you know? You’ve let these dumb missions take over your life since we got back and I _know_ how important that is to you. Over and over you say how you have to stay busy and you have to help. I don’t think I fully understand, but I’m trying to.” He starts wringing his hands, which is an odd mixture between the nervous tick and the anger that’s still present on his face. “Then you just keep leaving. And we fight—and I hate when we fight—it doesn’t even mean anything! Cause then we’re just shouting!” Bokuto looks away and sniffs, wearing an angry frown on his lips this time. “Then you leave again,” he mutters quietly.

Akaashi blinks, taken aback. He wonders briefly how much Bokuto has been thinking about this. It isn’t just about him hiding tomorrow’s mission from him. It’s everything building up. Every mission Akaashi departs on, even the times when they don’t fight over it, which is the majority of the time actually.

They don’t fight often. Sure they trade words and sometimes Akaashi cuts it off by walking out the door. But the nights he does sleep on the couch or the suffocating silences he suffers through are few. Just another thing to live with if they were never going to address it.

But Bokuto has called it out, hit the nail on its head. He’s not letting his emotions cloud his mind so that means he’s thought long and hard on it. He’s chosen his words carefully and means each and every one of them. They aren’t just throwing around empty words. Akaashi only wishes he could be facing this conversation with a clearer head. He’s beyond exhausted and definitely smells, but everything has to take a backseat to Bokuto. It must. He has always put Bokuto first and that will never change.

He allows himself to smile bitterly. “Well, you’re the one who started shouting this time,” he teases weakly.

Bokuto scowls and turns to face him again. “Yeah, that’s because I’m mad.”

“Why is it whenever we have this conversation we’ve already worked ourselves up to be so angry?” Akaashi asks more to himself than to Bokuto. He rubs a hand over his face.

“It’s your fault,” Bokuto mutters halfheartedly. “You’re the one who bottles things up.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. Where did Bokuto get that from? There’s only one person he knows who’s always throwing the same accusations at him.

Bokuto shrugs. “What? Iwaizumi said it.”

Go figure.

Ignoring the bait, Akaashi takes a deep breath instead. “No, he’s right. You both are. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to hear that from him.”

“You’d think you’d learn by now.” Bokuto turns his eyes to the ceiling, probably prepared for Akaashi to start defending himself and for the shouting to start back up.

Wincing at the idea, Akaashi is calm. Bokuto is absolutely right. He has no excuse for his behavior other than just being stubborn. He could also say that he’s been very busy this past year, too busy for—what—bettering himself as a person? Iwaizumi certainly has high expectations of character building during the apocalypse. But no, Akaashi wouldn’t use that as an excuse. If he had it his way, he’d like to never talk about that year ever again.

“Back in Shizuoka,” Akaashi starts slowly, “this is what we did. We never stayed in one place; we were always on the move. It’s how we survived. We took whatever jobs we could. Most of it was—well, what we did wasn’t always very nice—but the pay made sure we ate at the end of the day. We smuggled stuff in, out, and around the city on most days. It’s like I do now.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. It’s certainly strange thinking back to those days. There’s a pull in his chest in longing even though he doesn’t think he’d go back if he had the choice. Instead it’s the memory of his sister that pains him. Then Kuroo. Both exist so strongly in memories of Shizuoka, he doesn’t think he could bear it. Clearing his throat, he pushes on. “It’s a bad excuse, but falling back into a routine like that is comfortable.”

Bokuto crosses his arms over his chest “You’re right. It is a bad excuse.”

Mostly he’s just pouting now, just in a bad mood. His anger has ebbed, though it’s still there. That means Akaashi can breathe a little easier. It’s taking every ounce of energy he has left not to flare up. It would be so easy to let his temper take over, but he keeps a firm hand on it. Bokuto doesn’t deserve that. He’s working hard for this conversation. Hell, he hardly ever thinks very much before he speaks. Akaashi needs to respect that and give him just as thoughtful words in return.

He opens his mouth to keep talking it through, but Bokuto interrupts him before he can start.

“You don’t get it.” He stares right at Akaashi as if he’s stupid. He’d feel a little offended if it weren’t Bokuto talking to him. “I don’t care what you do or why you do it. I’m just mad that you leave me behind every time.”

Akaashi stares back at him for a moment. He thought he’d made it clear before. “Bokuto, I’ve told you. It’s dang—”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Bokuto snaps and he points straight at Akaashi’s face. Then he pauses, considering his words. His own outburst has taken even him by surprise. His hand falls. “Or you should.” He taps a finger to his lips for a moment, thinking. “You know, we got to be a really great team out there. Of course, that was after you lightened up and gave me a gun. We were awesome!” Bokuto grins weakly as he gestures with his hands.

“We do make a good team,” Akaashi says, smiling in agreement.

Bokuto’s smile falls at that, twisting in contemplation. “Yeah, but then our big adventure came to an end and you started treating me like I’m a dumb kid again, fragile and stupid—or something.”

“That’s not true.”

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, Bokuto keeps Akaashi from pressing on. “I’d believe you if you didn’t keep saying how dangerous it is for me to go out on missions with you guys. If anything, it’s _more_ dangerous for you to go than me.” Though there’s some pain in his eyes, he taps at the bite mark on his hand. “Immune, remember?”

“No, I remember,” Akaashi sighs. He holds out a hand for Bokuto to take again. “I guess I’ve run into an overprotective streak, haven’t I?”

Bokuto smirks and accepts the hand. “Maybe just a little,” he admits teasingly.

Leading them both toward the bedroom, Akaashi smiles apologetically at Bokuto. The weight on his chest lightens considerably. “Will an apology be enough?”

“As long as this means we don’t have to argue anymore.”

Bokuto has thoroughly talked some sense into him. How could he be so dumb as to let his emotions cloud his judgment? Have the Crows really caused so much fear and doubt to run through his brain? Usually he’s the clearheaded one. He’s the one who’s supposed to know what to do in every situation. Those instincts have kept him alive this long. Because of that, he wonders if this whole zombie apocalypse thing has ruined his social skills for good. Not that he had any to begin with.

Akaashi is embarrassed to admit that he has allowed his guilt to keep Bokuto from truly using his skills to help out here in Tozawa. Sure he’s been helpful around town. Bokuto’s one of those guys who can’t help but try and get to everyone’s aid. Akaashi’s only heard good things from the neighbors. They can’t help but to gush over him. That’s one thing Akaashi can wholeheartedly agree with.

But Bokuto is so much more than that. He’s fast, strong, smart, and has decent aim when he slows down enough to think. He has a good eye and a different way of thinking that can turn absolute trash into something vital for the town. Akaashi was a fool for thinking he needed protection. He’s always been resourceful, too. He saved Akaashi’s life too many times to count and kept them both alive when Akaashi couldn’t. Akaashi will never know how he did it, but Bokuto soldiered through for them both. Sure, he’ll always be afraid or taking Bokuto out there. Beyond these walls, nothing is guaranteed, not even with immunity like Bokuto has. However, it is unacceptable to keep Bokuto caged in here. Wasn’t that exactly what Sawamura was doing to him back in Shizuoka? And Akaashi can’t stand the thought of being compared to one of the Crows.

“No, Bokuto,” Akaashi says firmly, stopping Bokuto in their room. “I promise, the next mission I go on, you’re coming along with me.”

There’s a mischievous glint in Bokuto’s eyes as he says, “Good because I am definitely finding you the best present ever when I do.”

Akaashi nods. “Good. I hope to be pleasantly surprised.” He pauses, biting back a small smile. “Now I really need to shower. I don’t know how any of you ate with me at the table.”

Bokuto nods back in a serious manner. “Yeah, I’m not gonna lie. That made arguing with you ten times worse. Just think, we could’ve have a perfectly calm discussion if you didn’t smell like garbage.”

“I see, so instead of looking for movies for you I should’ve been finding air fresheners instead. Then maybe you wouldn’t get so grouchy when we fight.”

“Noo!” Bokuto whines as Akaashi leans against him. He pushes him toward the bathroom. When Akaashi fails to move, Bokuto shoves his shoulder into his back. “Just shower already!”

“Just imagine, I could hang them from my ears.”

Bokuto snorts before he bursts out laughing. “I’ll never be able to get that image out of my head.”

By the time Akaashi gets into the bathroom, they’re both laughing. It’s been a while since Akaashi’s laughed so hard, even the old wound in his side starts to ache. It’s a good feeling.

The water is lukewarm, but it’s the best shower he’s had in a long time. He doesn’t get the chance to soak. The muscles will definitely be sore tomorrow, but he’s too eager to crawl into bed with Bokuto. He’s so tired that he’ll probably fall asleep right away, but it will be nice to be in Bokuto’s arms again.

The anxiety from early washes off and flows down the drain with the rest of the dirty water. Akaashi hopes that this is for the best. He hopes this fixes everything. Missions might become a little stressful now—he’ll never be able to stop worrying over Bokuto—but maybe that means they’ll be in a better place than before. And Akaashi would do anything to make Bokuto happy.

When he crawls into bed, clean and smelling of soap, Bokuto’s arms instantly latch on around his waist. His nose nuzzles into the crook of his neck and he sighs sleepily. Akaashi is already drifting off.

“Can we go swimming tomorrow?” Bokuto whispers into his ear. “It’s been awhile.”

“Mmm,” Akaashi hums, smiling, “sure, sounds fun.”

**———**

_Iwaizumi is sitting at the table, looking over a notepad while he taps a pencil to his lips when they walk in. Oikawa strides right over while Akaashi and Bokuto hover. He way Oikawa has been treating their return, it feels like it should be some grand affair, but Akaashi feels nothing, just dirty. Walking in here, seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi, it’s not anything special, but it also doesn’t feel normal. Akaashi is just out of place and he’s not quite sure where his place should be._

_Oikawa leans over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and places his hands over his eyes. There’s a bit of a sneaky smile on his face, though Iwaizumi seems unfazed. He only drops his pencil to where it continues to tap on his notes, mouth scowling._

_“Oikawa, can’t you see I’m trying to get some work done?” he asks, voice painstakingly trying to remain level. Perhaps it’s been a long day._

_But Oikawa only giggles into his ear. “Aren’t you excited, Iwa-chan?” he pout teasinglys. “I’m home early for once.”_

_“Yes, I can see—I can’t actually see.”_

_“But guess who’s here.”_

_“Guess what?”_

_“Guess who!”_

_Iwaizumi brings his hands up to cover Oikawa’s in his frustration. “Look, I know it’s you, Oikawa. I really don’t have time for your games right now.”_

_“No, silly!” He drags his hands away and gestures toward Akaashi and Bokuto. “I mean guess who our guests are!”_

_Immediately, Iwaizumi’s frustration melts to surprise. His mouth falls slack as his eyes find the two of them. Standing up, he moves past Oikawa, completely ignoring him now. Oikawa grins, proud of his successful reveal. Then Iwaizumi grins as well, glancing between the pair and Oikawa._

_“I knew you guys would be back sooner or later,” he says. His voice is warm and his eyes take in every inch of Akaashi and Bokuto. Though his joy cannot be fully dampened, his face does become concerned. “You look worse for wear.”_

_Bokuto glances Akaashi’s way. “Yeah, Akaashi said he ran into some trouble on the way back, but I’m not sure what happened. I was out cold.”_

_“Bokuto’s fine though,” Akaashi cuts in. He turns to Oikawa. “Would you look after him for a bit? Get him something to eat?” Looking at Iwaizumi, he offers a painful grimace. His wounds from the Crows deserve more attention than the poor bandage job he’d done before Bokuto had fully recovered from the anesthesia. “I think it would be best if I saw your clinic.”_

_“Could you take him?” Bokuto asks Iwaizumi. He casts Akaashi worried glances out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip all the while._

_Resting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, Iwaizumi nods. “Of course. He’ll be patched up in no time.” He looks over his shoulder to Oikawa. “Will you get dinner ready? We shouldn’t be long, but start without us.”_

_Oikawa offers a mock salute. “Roger, roger!”_

_Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him, but when he grasps Akaashi’s arm to guide him out of the house, his touch is gentle. They leave Oikawa asking Bokuto about their journey. For a moment, Akaashi’s worried that Bokuto is not as chatty as normal, but he allows himself to blame it on exhaustion and continues along with Iwaizumi. His feet could give out from under him any second. It was a long drive back. He wouldn’t blame Bokuto for feeling the same. In less than twenty-four hours, he has nearly drowned and been unknowingly taken captive by the Crows. Who knows how many drugs they gave him in order to prep for surgery._

_Iwaizumi reclaims his attention. “You two look half starved,” he remarks, looking Akaashi up and down. “Didn’t prepare well for the journey back? That’s not like you, Akaashi.”_

_“We ran out of food about a day out,” Akaashi says. It’s part of the truth._

_Truth is, they didn’t have anything once they were close to the Crows. Akaashi had put too much hope on their hospitality, otherwise he would’ve had them stock up in a nearby town before going to meet Sawamura. He could have never guessed what the Crows had in store for them. With him shooting his way out, it wasn’t likely that the Crows were going to give them supplies for the trip home. It wasn’t a long drive, just about a day with driving around abandoned vehicles left in the street, but it was enough for them to feel hungry. What Iwaizumi sees now is more the stress of the journey rather than lack of food. But Akaashi is not going to correct him._

_“We’re fine, really,” he continues, “just wanted to hurry back.”_

_Iwaizumi nods. “I know that feeling. The last leg of a journey is always hard these days.”_

_“It is.”_

_“And these wounds?” Iwaizumi presses with a raised brow._

_Akaashi shrugs him off. “Nothing to worry about. Some bandits cornered me. I was trying to find supplies, but they’re the reason I didn’t.” Lying’s not so hard when you have a long car ride to figure out exactly what you’re going to say. It’s the actual act of lying to Iwaizumi that has the words catching on his tongue as he tells a partial fabrication of their journey._

_“Not anywhere around here was it?” Iwaizumi asks. “I thought we were safe from bandits out here.”_

_Quickly, Akaashi shakes his head. “No, no, they were passing through like us. Besides, you know me. They won’t be a problem anymore.”_

_Iwaizumi smiles at him. “Good. I can’t waste my men on a bandit hunt. I want us to live peaceful lives here.”_

_“Me too.”_

_They walk in silence for a bit. Iwaizumi waves and calls out greetings to those they pass. Fortunately, Akaashi’s wounds are easily hidden. The only tell is his limp, but with a bullet in his thigh and right above his knee, he can’t help it._

_“Oh,” Iwaizumi finally says, as if remembering something, but Akaashi can tell it’s just a ploy for him to turn the conversation, “the Crows. Did you find them?”_

_Akaashi has practiced this answer as well. Although it doesn’t hurt as much as lying to Bokuto, he can’t stand the fact of telling the same lie to Iwaizumi, especially when his face is so open and eager for the news of a cure. It’s what they originally set out for. Akaashi almost tricked him into going in his place after all._

_He wishes desperately that he could confide in Iwaizumi, but he knows that will never work. He can’t tell Bokuto one story and Iwaizumi another. If he goes on too many tales, they’ll catch up in the end. Best to let the truth die with him, leaving none but a few Crows the wiser._

_“Yes, we found the Crows,” he says, but gives a sad shake of his head. “Bokuto nearly drowned, but they saved him. However, when we reached their base, Sawamura said they think that they might stop looking for a cure.”_

_Frowning deeply, Iwaizumi shakes his head at the news. Akaashi can tell from looking at him that he’s grinding his teeth. It makes the lie hurt worse._

_“The Crows need to get their act together,” he says. “The military’s still hunting them down and now they’re no longer looking for a cure? They certainly seem to be having an identity crisis of sorts.”_

_“There’s not many left. It might not be long before the rest die out. That or go into hiding and give up the Crows for good.”_

_Iwaizumi grunts in agreement. “I guess time will tell, but that’s none of our concern here.” He pauses and they stop in front of Tozawa’s makeshift clinic. Hesitantly, he turns to face Akaashi. “And Kuroo and Kenma?” His face is already prepared for the words Akaashi has for him, but despite that, he still needed to ask._

_This is something Akaashi didn’t think to prepare for. The question hits him right in the gut. Lowering his eyes, he can barely get the words out. “They didn’t make it.”_

_Iwaizumi’s heavy hands fall on his shoulders and he looks back up. Those eyes of his are like steel, betraying no grief that he must feel. Instead, his attention is solely on Akaashi. In his face, there’s only the strong determination that Iwaizumi always carries with him._

_“Don’t.”_

_Blinking, Akaashi is confused. “What do you mean?” he asks. He’s surprised to hear his voice thick with the emotion he tries to keep hidden._

_“I know you, Akaashi. I know what you must be thinking right now,” Iwaizumi says, meeting his eyes squarely. “Have no regrets. Don’t think, what if. They would have gone with you no matter what and you had to make that journey, even if the end result wasn’t what you expected.”_

_He’s right. Akaashi’s told himself similarly a thousand times throughout the rest of their journey. He may not be able to have that same kind of determination, but maybe that’s the bit of Iwaizumi he carries with him instead. Taking a deep breath, his face settles and he nods._

_“You’re right.” He wipes his nose as Iwaizumi backs away. He gives a quiet chuckle. “Kuroo would be making fun of how weak I must look.”_

_Iwaizumi ruffles his hair with a hand, smiling faintly. “Perhaps, but he’d be wrong,” he says. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Akaashi.”_

**———**

It’s late when Akaashi finally stirs. He kicks the duvet off, exposing one leg while pulling the sheet up over his head. Sunlight pools in from the windows and he wishes it were dark so he could fall back asleep. However, the sheet isn’t thick enough to block out the sun and neither are the lids of his eyes. Plus the space next to him is empty. Despite the growing heat of the day—summer is just about upon them after all—there is a special comfort that Bokuto’s presence always brings. Akaashi wouldn’t mind having him by his side right about now, but Bokuto’s an early riser. Maybe if Bokuto slept a bit later Akaashi would have an easier time falling back asleep.

Akaashi considers himself a good little soldier. He’s great at getting up long before the crack of dawn to head out on a mission and he can go the entire trip without getting a wink of sleep. These years have made his body do what it’s told, no matter the circumstances. That’s what the year taking Bokuto cross-country required. And Akaashi did it unflinchingly, no matter the scars and losses accumulated along the way.

On the other hand, his days off in between missions find him reverting back to the good old days before the outbreak. It might not be healthy for his body to be switching back and worth between the two lifestyles so suddenly, but he just loves reveling in his bad sleep schedule. Before Tozawa, he doesn’t think he ever had days like this during the outbreak. On these days, he sleeps past noon and lets himself eat as much as he wants. It’s not often, but he likes to live it up when he can. He considers it a small reprieve from the realities waiting outside. Here, with his eyes closed, some days he can dream it all away.

Maybe it’s a good thing these days don’t come along that often.

But then he hears the door squeak open and before he can say a word, Bokuto struts right in and falls on top of him. He hears a gush of breath leave them both and feels Bokuto’s rush past his ear. Bokuto then curls himself around Akashi and that alone makes him wish that these days would come around more often.

“Bokuto,” he gets out through clenched teeth, though he’s still smiling, “I’m trying to sleep.”

When he’d said that Bokuto could help him fall back asleep during mornings such as these, he hadn’t meant like this.

“Akaashi, it’s lunch time,” Bokuto whines directly into his ear. “I know you like to sleep in, but sheesh! I figured I’d wait around for you to eat and now I’m starving! And you’re still sleeping.”

As if to support his point, Bokuto’s stomach rumbles against Akaashi’s back. His smile grows. “Then you should’ve eaten without me,” he says and tries to wiggle out from under Bokuto but to no avail. No matter how much the years after the outbreak have shaped him into the finely tuned machine that he is today, Bokuto can still smother him. He might be just as strong, but his shoulders are broader and he’s just a bit taller than Akaashi. That and he happens to know just how to lay across Akaashi’s back so he can’t get up unless Bokuto allows it. Stilling his movement, Akaashi sighs.

“Plus, you promised we’d go swimming today, right?” Bokuto asks. He kisses Akaashi right below his ear before rolling over to sit cross-legged beside him, his knee still close enough to press against his side.

Akaashi can breathe easier now with Bokuto’s weight off of him. He pushes himself up on his elbows. “I did,” he says with a nod, “but you hate the cold water and it doesn’t really start to warm until the afternoon anyway. So you could’ve let me sleep for another hour at least.”

Bokuto puffs his cheeks out at the accusation, though he knows it’s true. “It’ll be cold no matter what,” he mutters under his breath. “The water’s too deep.”

Smiling fondly at him, Akaashi reaches up to poke his cheek. “I’m sorry, in the apocalypse you don’t have the luxury of a heated pool.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whines, crossing his arms over his chest. “Quit teasing me. You’re acting like I haven’t swam in the river before.” Then his face lights up as if finally understanding a joke. He grins down at Akaashi like a Cheshire cat. “Oh, I get it. You’re complaining because _you’re_ the one who doesn’t want to get all wet.”

There he goes, seeing through Akaashi’s weak façade. There’s no point in defending himself. Groaning, Akaashi rolls onto his back and folds his arms to cover his eyes. He lets Bokuto have the satisfaction of figuring him out. “Alright, alright, you’ve got me.” He allows one eye to peek out at Bokuto. “But we couldn’t just lay in bed all day? We could watch movies and eat and never have to leave. I wouldn’t even get mad if you got crumbs everywhere.”

A concerned frown comes across Bokuto’s face and he cocks his head to one side. “Are you really that worn out, Akaashi? You hardly ever get like this after a mission.” His face grows suspicious. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, I’m not sick,” Akaashi sighs and he heaves himself up into a sitting position. “I’m tired,” he admits. “I’m also messing with you _just_ a little bit.”

“I knew it!” Bokuto shouts, pumping a fist into the air. The he slaps Akaashi hard on the back. “You’re always so funny when you joke, Akaashi.”

Akaashi coughs and rubs his back. “I don’t think many would agree with you, but thanks.”

Pulling him to his feet, Bokuto begins dragging him out of the room. “Yeah, whatever. Their opinions don’t count. C’mon!” he says, laughing. “I already packed lunch. Let’s get to the river!

The Mogami River protects Tozawa from the north. It’s wide and deep enough that they’ve never had problems from the infected. There is no threat that they may cross it. Oikawa once said that, in the beginning, they watched many infected try and reach Tozawa from that direction. He said that they all got carried away in the river’s current, posing no threat to them. Of course, they only tried that because there was a larger population living in Tozawa at the time, before the outbreak consumed all of Japan. Now there are less people and Tozawa is hardly half the size it once was with even fewer people. This is as much as the walls can protect, but with a smaller population, the infected are not drawn to it like they once were. And Tozawa didn’t see nearly as much fighting as the larger cities did. Some have no idea what people like Akaashi and Iwaizumi saw that night.

Maybe one day they may face that threat again, but until then, they’re minds are set on improving Tozawa. If the infected begin to be drawn to the people living here, then hopefully by that time they’ll have a better way of dealing with them, perhaps even allies that they could call on for help. That’s what Iwaizumi’s idea seems to entail. Even beyond trading, having friends in other compounds could be extremely useful in facing the infected together.

Humanity might have to all stand together one day for the entirety of the infected to be defeated. Akaashi wonders if he’ll ever see that day come.

Bokuto and Akaashi pass through Tozawa, eating their lunch as they walk and smiling at those they run into. Akaashi has to practically drag Bokuto away from getting too caught up in conversations. They can’t waste a day off like this just standing in the streets talking. Well, Bokuto might be all too happy to do just that, but Akaashi on the other hand would much rather it be the two of them alone. It’s quieter that way—overlooking Bokuto’s usual outbursts of course.

Out here, away from the buildings, are some of Tozawa’s fields. It’s a calm place to work, and everyone in town takes turns helping out, but in the afternoon’s heat no one is about. There’s nothing to do for the moment. The summer crops are already planted and watering would only fry them under the sun. There will be more gathering here in the evening, doing the weeding and watering. It’s good work, much more normal than standing guard at the walls. Bokuto works here from time-to-time. Akaashi figures he brings his loud mouth with him. He doubts it’s a quiet day when Bokuto comes to work, but then again the folk around here seem to like that about him. Bokuto makes a good distraction. He cheers people up, even if he doesn’t fully realize that.

With a loud yelp, Bokuto yanks his hand out of the water. Akaashi raises his brows as Bokuto turns to look at him, frowning.

“It’s cold,” he mutters, shaking his hand dry.

That confirms what they both feared. Akaashi sighs. They better have hot water tonight.

“Well,” he huffs as he starts removing his shirt, “no time like the present to start. It’s not like it’ll get any warmer.”

Bokuto huffs a complaint under his breath before following Akaashi, starting with his shoes first. “I know, I know,” he says airily. He hops in place to keep his balance.

They’re down to their boxers before Akaashi starts toward the river. Standing on the edge, he looks out across the water. The Mogami River alone is a sight to see, but the hills behind it can really knock the breath out of you. By now, the leaves have grown back, creating lush forests that cover the hills. Akaashi has seen bigger hills and mountains, but when the clouds roll over them, just low enough, it looks like they just scrapes the tops.

Luckily, the sun is out now and they have blue skies. If their luck continues, it will stay sunny so that they can dry off quickly later.

Without overthinking it, Akaashi takes his first step into the river and freezes. Eyes wide, he grits his teeth, thankful that Bokuto can’t see his face. He tries to keep his shoulders from going too stiff, but the goosebumps still run down his arms. Cold water is much harder to swim in when adrenaline isn’t already driving him forward.

“Well?” Bokuto calls from behind. “How is it?”

Akaashi takes another few steps until the water is almost to his knees before he turns around. It gives him time to form a believable smile. “It’s not to bad,” he calls back. He hopes Bokuto can’t hear his teeth clack.

“Alright then!” Bokuto shouts and, before Akaashi can tell him not to, takes a running start and jumps into the water.

“Careful!” Akaashi scolds him as Bokuto nearly slips and falls.

“Ah! It’s cold!” Bokuto yells over Akaashi’s words, dancing in place as if that might help.

Shaking his head at the silliness, Akaashi starts off a bit deeper. They’ve never gone very far out. Bokuto’s still learning and the current poses too much of a risk for anyone to be swimming out there. They kept close to the bank while Akaashi taught Bokuto the basics. He did promise after all. Besides, in the world they now live in it is essential for Bokuto to have every skill of survival he can possibly learn. It doesn’t matter that they live in Tozawa now. Who knows when they might have to leave again. Plus, if Bokuto plans on going out on missions with him, then he needs to know these kinds of skills.

Akaashi stops where the waters pull lightly around his thighs. This is far enough. His feet have either gotten used to the cooler temperatures, or they’ve gone numb. For all of Bokuto’s whining as he follows, it’s not as cold as he says. Akaashi wiggles his toes. It’s not that bad. Bokuto will get used to it shortly.

Taking a deep breath, he allows himself to ease lower into the water. It’s definitely cold as it rises over his stomach and where it stops at his chest. He taps the water, splashing it at Bokuto slightly. “Come on, you’ll get used to it,” he says. His smile is more genuine now. “And haven’t we gone over this before? You wont learn anything by just standing in it.”

“I believe there are some very valuable lessons to learn by wading through water,” Bokuto says haughtily, turning up his nose, but his knees still bend and he inches his way deeper into the water.

They’ve been through this before. It’ll take him three times as long to join Akaashi in the water. At first, Akaashi thought it had to do with how cold the river was. Back then, it was much colder than it is now. Spring had only just begun. The leaves were still taking their time growing back and their bodies grew numb in the freezing waters. But no, it wasn’t just the temperature. Bokuto had been absolutely terrified of being submerged in the water.

Akaashi found that out in their first lesson. They were much shallower and were sitting in the water just like this. Akaashi wanted him to lay on his back to practice floating. That day resulted in a lot of flailing around, Bokuto coughing up all the water he’d either breathed in or snorted up through his nose, and Akaashi a lot more soaked than he’d originally planned on being. When they got out, Bokuto was shaking and Akaashi didn’t think it was just from the cold.

They had to build a different kind of trust all over again. Eventually, by their third lesson, Bokuto was able to successfully float on his back. He’d been so excited and so happy, but he still shook when they stepped out of the water.

That fear is still lurking in there somewhere, Akaashi figures. It’s not easy to get over a fear of water. It’s so unpredictable and after everything they’ve been through considering Bokuto has nearly drowned at least twice, Akaashi can’t imagine the fear he must still harbor. At least now he can keep himself above water. Even though he is still a weak swimmer, that thought alone can put Akaashi’s heart slightly more at ease.

He reaches out to grab Bokuto’s hand as he settles himself in the water. Bokuto breathes out in relief, as if surprised that the river didn’t drag him away as soon as he relaxed. He squeezes Akaashi’s hand.

“You’re right,” he says smiling over at him, “it’s not so bad.”

Smiling right back, Akaashi rolls his eyes playfully. “Please, why would I lie to you, Bokuto?”

Ignoring how his heart picks up speed at those words, spoken subconsciously, Akaashi supports Bokuto’s back as he leans further into the water.

Bokuto’s gotten the hang of floating by now. He trusts Akaashi’s hands on his back as he just closes his eyes and bobs ever so slightly on the surface of the water. Akaashi would be fine spending the afternoon like this. His body is used to the water and his heart flutters as he looks down at Bokuto. His face looks so peaceful but concentrating all at once. It’s rewarding to see him so at ease in a place he once feared and still doesn’t trust.

Akaashi remembers the night Bokuto jumped into a different river, forcing Akaashi to go in after him. If he hadn’t made that decision for them, Akaashi’s not sure how they would’ve gotten out of that situation.

He smiles down at Bokuto. He is fearless. Bokuto has jumped into so many of his fears in order to protect him, both of them. Akaashi wonders if he’s been able to do the same.

Watching Bokuto’s hair drift lazily in the water, he decides that he hasn’t. He hasn’t been able to jump straight through his fears for Bokuto. Maybe one day he’ll be able to do that, show how much he cares just as Bokuto has done for him, but until then, he supposes he’ll remain a coward.

Even if he could face his fears for Bokuto, Akaashi doesn’t think he could ever come close to being the kind of person Bokuto is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually quite difficult to write a fight scene between these two, but no relationship is perfect especially with some of those secrets Akaashi is keeping. Next chapter is gonna get us full swing into the story I think, at least the first arc of it. I'm excited! Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos!
> 
> My tumblr: [silentmarco](http://silentmarco.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Title Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWNj3nmYvHo)


	3. Hello World (The World is Ours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry with how late this chapter is going up. July accidentally turned into a real crazy month for me. It started with me feeling completely run down and had no motivation. Then I was traveling all over the state for interviews. So this chapter really took its time coming together.
> 
> On the other hand, it is a bit longer. Before things take a darker turn (as they tend to do in an apocalypse AU), I've been having so much fun working with these characters. Enjoy! And hopefully I can pick up with more frequent updates.

Akaashi cranes his neck to stare up at the shelves upon shelves of provisions and supplies, all for keeping Tozawa well stocked. Its warehouses are one of the reasons they’re been able to survive so long. The first time he’d seen all of this, he’d been completely blown away. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was also jealous at the time. To imagine a town being so stable and providing well for its people to boot—when he’d mention that to Iwaizumi, the man laughed it off. There weren’t that many people living here, he’s said. Not like some of the military’s compounds. As problematic as places like Shizuoka can be—and Akaashi knows firsthand—Iwaizumi would never badmouth all the hard work that the military puts in. Neither would Akaashi, of course, but that’s mostly to do with the fear of being shot.

Now the sight of all their hard-earned supplies is a great feeling of relief to him. He doesn’t have to gape up at all of it, which is why his upward focus is not on the wooden crates of ammo but on Iwaizumi instead. Akaashi is bracing the ladder for him after all.

Iwaizumi balances on his toes, leaning precariously off to one side. His arm is wrapped around part of the ladder while the other hand takes notes, writing figures and tally marks, whatever it takes to keep Iwaizumi organized. It’s due to his and Oikawa’s meticulousness that Tozawa remains a steady fortress. They count, recount, and then count again. Always being sure of their numbers and knowing exactly what Tozawa has and what it doesn’t, what it needs and what it can stand to do without. Akaashi could never run a town the way those two do.

Sticking the pencil behind his ear and the clipboard under his chin, Iwaizumi practically slides down the ladder before his feet thump on solid group.

“As agile as you are,” Akaashi says, “I’m always afraid you might fall.”

They fall into step and start down their row as Iwaizumi barks out a laugh at the absurdity of Akaashi’s statement. In turn, Akaashi rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Inventory all accounted for then?” he asks.

Iwaizumi nods. “I have Makki on the other side finishing up. We’ll have an updated list by the end of tonight.”

“Glad I’m not the one staying up late to do paperwork.”

Iwaizumi laughs again, though softer this time. “Yeah well, someone has to do it. Oikawa and I will be fine, but thanks for offering.”

Shaking his head roughly, Akaashi huffs at the idea. “I did no such thing.” He pauses, slowing slightly as he does. A teasing smile lifts the corners of his lips. “You know, you two might not be up half the night if you weren’t—”

“Don’t say it.”

“—making fun of each other.”

They stare at each other for a moment, mouths hanging slightly open, before Akaashi snickers at Iwaizumi’s face. Passing him to carry on, he slaps him on the back. “Oh please, Iwaizumi. I at least know not to tease you _that_ much.”

“You definitely stray close to the edge,” Iwaizumi mutters, but he’s smiling as well.

Approaching the large warehouse doors, they can hear the pitter patter of rainfall outside. Akaashi’s shoulders hunch instinctively at the sound. It started in the evening after he and Bokuto had gone swimming and hasn’t let up since. This weather isn’t uncommon for this time of year. It is the rainy season after all. Still, the climate hasn’t been the same since the outbreak. It started gradually, but now even the rainy season is dryer than it used to be. Akaashi should be glad then that when it rains for days on end like this it reminds him of six years ago.

But the rain just makes everything difficult. Perhaps it would be good if their water supply was dwindling, but it’s not. It’s only good for watering the crops. However, if they get too much rain early on, it risks uprooting the seeds. That’s unlikely to happen but a threat nonetheless.

He and Iwaizumi both stop at the entrance and watch the rain make muddy puddles in the dirt road that leads back to Tozawa’s paved ones.

Eventually, Iwaizumi bumps his shoulder, causing Akaashi to meet his gaze. He smiles encouragingly at him. “Even though you tease,” he says, “you’ve been acting cagey lately.”

Scoffing, Akaashi looks back to the rain. He takes a deep breath of the wet, earthy scent the warm breeze casts in. “Have not,” he says at last.

“Have too.” Iwaizumi bumps him again.

Akaashi takes a step away. “I’m fine, Iwaizumi.”

But Iwaizumi hums thoughtfully in disagreement. “This rain keeps us holed up like this. There’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

Akaashi looks back over at Iwaizumi, frowning. “I know that and I said I’m fine. Besides, even if it weren’t raining, the herd is still out there.” His gaze shifts over to the wall they can just see between the trees. “Nobody gets in or out with them surrounding us.”

“Should be gone soon,” Iwaizumi says softly, following his gaze. “Just give it a few more days, Akaashi.”

Hanamaki finds them then. He grins in greeting and hands over a thin stack of papers to Iwaizumi. “Here you go, boss. Everything counted and counted again,” he says.

“Good,” Iwaizumi says, adding the papers behind his own on the clipboard. “Thank you, that means you’re done for the day.”

Though his grin widens, he spares Akaashi a quick glance. “As happy as I am to be off work, you know I agree with Akaashi here. I’m sick and tired of that herd out there. Everyone is. They’re all getting restless.”

Frowning, Iwaizumi waves his complaint away. “I know. I feel the same way, but we just have to be patient. They’ll move on soon enough.”

Hanamaki shrugs and steps out in the rain, pulling up his hood. “Just another day in paradise,” he calls over his shoulder.

“I should’ve never given them that pep talk,” Iwaizumi sighs with a shake of his head.

With a quizzical smile, Akaashi looks at him. “What?”

He motions to the rain. “Let’s just get out of here first so I can check the front gate. I’ll tell you on the way.”

They step out into the rain, heading toward the gate. Their steps are hurried and splash through the puddles, not bothering to try and remain dry. Akashi knows that he’ll be soaked before he makes it home so there’s really no hope with the way the rain falls in big drops that spatter across the wet ground. The warehouse is close to the river, which means they can hear it roaring in the distance. It has risen in the past few days, drinking up the bank and lapping at the grass. Unless floods turn torrential, Tozawa shouldn’t have to worry about the river reaching any buildings or anything else important.

“Remember that conversation I had with you and Bokuto at dinner the night you came back from your last mission?” Iwaizumi asks. He raises his voice over the rain.

Akaashi nods as he feels his hair flattening against his scalp. “Sure. Something about connecting with other communities or whatever, right?”

“Right. After Oikawa and I talked it over more, we decided to bring in Makki and some of the other guys.” He grins at Akaashi and it reminds him of when he first came to Tozawa. It has that same level of pride and it’s good to see. Perhaps it’s a sign of good things to come. At the very least, it makes Akaashi hopeful for the future and it’s not very often he can feel that way. Most times it’s Bokuto’s smile that can do that to him. “We’ve had a couple meetings and we decided that it’s finally time to put some plans into motion.”

Catching that determined air that’s radiating off of Iwaizumi, Akaashi’s own lips begin quirking in a smile. “What do you have in mind?”

“A lot,” Iwaizumi says, his gaze shifting toward the wall on their left. The path leads along it to the main gate. “As soon as this rain lifts and the herd moves, we’re starting. Oikawa and I want you and Bokuto in on this as well.”

Akaashi had already told Iwaizumi the news a few days ago that Bokuto wanted to be apart of missions from here on out. To Akaashi’s surprise, Iwaizumi was not at all shocked. In fact, he’d asked Akaashi why it had taken him so long. Then he’d chastised him saying that he wasn’t Bokuto’s mother, the kid could do whatever he liked. So other than Akaashi, there was really nothing standing in the way of Bokuto going on missions. Apparently everyone else had just as much faith in him, but, on the other hand, no one had to shoot out an entire hospital just to assure that he’d be around the next day.

But Akaashi has convinced himself that he’s past that now. His overprotectiveness has misguided him for long enough. It’s time for Bokuto to be free. That’s why Akaashi had sacrificed everything after all.

“Well you know you can count on us,” Akaashi says with a sharp nod.

“I do.” Their pace slows as they near the gate. Iwaizumi claps him on the shoulder. “Come over tonight before dinner. I’ve already talked to Oikawa and the guys. We’ll have a good old fashioned town meeting so to say.”

Shaking his head at the thought, Akaashi looks up to the top of the gate. Someone’s up there on watch, but with their rain jacket pulled up over their head, Akaashi can’t make out who.

“You almost can’t tell they’re out there with all this rain,” Iwaizumi says.

Akaashi looks back at him to see his face pulled into a frown. He’s right. With all the splattering and the dull roar of the weather, the infected are muffled beyond the wall, but the screams and cries and the scratching against metal is still there. After a couple days it all starts mixing together to become white noise. After the outbreak, Akaashi has become convinced that people can become used to anything. Give him another couple days and he could completely forget that the infected were even out there.

Of course that’d mean forgetting his shifts on watch. He’d been up this morning on the early shift, staring down at their chomping mouths. Even the rain doesn’t deter them in the slightest. With that image seared into his brain, he’ll never forget the threat that always sits on their doorstep, just not always in view.

He’s about to get another taste of that view, too. Holding back to allow Iwaizumi to climb the ladder first, Akaashi blinks against the rain. He thinks of clean showers and a warm bed, curled up with Bokuto under their comforter while they watch some movie or other.

But when it’s his turn to climb, Akaashi concentrates on not slipping on the ladder rungs. It’s an easy climb, but better safe than going home to Bokuto with a broken bone from a careless fall. At the top, he joins Iwaizumi and the other man at the makeshift railing, just a bunch of poles tied together with some rope and mounted. Old scrap metal leans against to form half of the walls. It’s well made, but it wouldn’t take much weight to damage it and send it falling. Up here, it’s much easier to hear the moans down below. Some stare blindly up at them, clawing at the metal walls, while others look straight ahead, even going as far as to try their teeth.

Akaashi looks away from the sight and to their companion. It’s Kyoutani. He clutches a sawed off shotgun and stares into the pit below, hardly taking notice of them.

“What I’d give to put a bullet in each of their heads,” he mutters under his breath. It’s the most they’ll get as an acknowledgement.

Iwaizumi leans over the ledge to look down. “It would certainly be better for everyone to have even one less of those monsters,” he agrees. Then he straightens, frowning at the infected as if that’d do any good. “But unfortunately that’s more ammo than we can afford.”

“So we wait them out until they go to the next settlement. Then hopefully they can wait out a siege like this. And on and on it goes.” Kyoutani sighs bitterly.

“Yes, until the chain breaks and someone can’t hold out,” Akaashi adds with a sympathetic nod. He spares Iwaizumi a glance before he looks back to the infected. Sometimes it’s like looking at a car crash and he just can’t look away. There are few images that haunt on dark nights, but this is definitely one of them. “We know the consequences.”

Iwaizumi nods. “Regrettably, this is how it has to be. If we had more supplies, who knows? Maybe we could afford to take down an entire herd.” He gives them both a sold pat on their backs and continues, saying, “It’s all down to how we grow and change. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

Kyoutani roughly shakes off Iwaizumi’s lingering hand. “As motivational as you think you are, you’re just goddamn cheesy.”

**———**

“Akaashi, are you sure we can’t eat anything before we go?” Bokuto whines, flopping on their bed. His head hangs off the edge and he stares at Akaashi with big pleading eyes upside down.

Sighing, Akaashi steps out of the bathroom after just taking a shower. He looks through their mostly empty closet for something to wear. It’s a poor substitute to what closets used to look like. The few clothes they own hang lonely next to bare hangers, which wait for the unlikely opportunity to be used. He doesn’t waste time deciding, settling on a threadbare shirt. It’ll do well against the humidity but not so much against the rain. That’s what jackets are for. He pulls it over his head before turning back to Bokuto, hands on his hips.

“You’ll ruin your appetite if you do that,” he scolds lightly. “They’re cooking a big dinner for all of us tonight. If you don’t eat anything, you’ll look extremely rude, Bokuto.”

Bokuto dangles his arms over his head so that the backs of his hands rest of the floor. His face is starting to turn red. His upside down frown nearly has Akaashi cracking a smile.

“No, we’re going there for a meeting. _Then_ we’re all eating dinner. Meeting first, dinner last.” He uses his hands to emphasize his point and Akaashi really does smile this time, but Bokuto’s attention is on his hands. Then he glances back up at Akaashi, who quickly hides his smile so as not to appear condescending. “You and I both know how long Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s meetings last. It’ll be like super late by the time we actually eat!”

“You’re right,” Akaashi says gently. He walks over to kneel down in front of Bokuto, leaning in to kiss him. He smirks when he pulls away to see Bokuto’s face glowing even redder with a flustered expression. Laughing, he stands back up. “You shouldn’t lay like that for too long. All the blood is going to your head.”

Bokuto snaps into a sitting position impressively fast and whirls around to face Akaashi once more. “Yeah? Well, you should put on some pants,” he mutters, rubbing his nose.

Only in his boxers, Akaashi laughs harder and pushes Bokuto onto his side. He returns to the closet to find pants and when he reappears, he is fully clothed. He beckons Bokuto to the door with his head. “Come on. Let’s see what we have to eat.”

Bokuto cheers and bounces from the bead, chasing after Akaashi into the kitchen.

“Do we have any raisins?” Bokuto asks, opening and closing cupboards without really looking at their contents.

“Unfortunately, no,” Akaashi replies. He leans against the countertop and settles on watching Bokuto raid their kitchen instead of helping. Only Bokuto can pinpoint what he’s actually hungry. Sometimes even he can’t do it. “We haven’t had those in a long time.”

Bokuto pauses to solemnly nod his agreement. Then his face brightens with an idea. “I know! What if Tozawa made their own?”

He might be onto something. Not a bad idea.

“Maybe one day,” Akaashi concedes with a smile.

“Ooh, Akaashi, you should pitch it to them tonight at the meeting! It’ll be perfect! Totally blow Oikawa away—he’ll agree immediately!”

Akaashi’s smile freezes on his face as he quickly decides how let Bokuto down easily. “Not tonight,” he settles on, trying his best to remain cheerful. A negative said in a positive manner will surely cancel out, won’t it?

But Bokuto catches on right away. “Aww, why not?” he whines nearly over Akaashi’s own words.

That smile is still there, placating. A disappointed Bokuto could remain moody for the remainder of the night and it’s always small stuff like this that sets him off. Akaashi treads forward carefully, if not bluntly.

“I have no idea how to go about making raisins, Bokuto.”

The agricultural side to Tozawa is completely beyond him. He couldn’t even keep the flowers Oikawa had planted out front alive.

Bokuto smiles as if his words were a joke. He steps over and pokes Akaashi teasingly in the chest. “Oh, Akaashi,” he says, tone playful but half serious, “you’re the smartest guy I know. I know you could figure it out.”

Blinking at the comment, Akaashi reaches up to grasp Bokuto’s shoulder. “Bokuto.” He pauses, a play at being too serious. If Bokuto didn’t know him better, he’d think otherwise. “There’s no more internet. I just can’t go and Google how to make homemade raisins.”

The kitchen is silent for only a second. It’s as long as they can hold out. Bokuto is the first to burst out laughing with Akaashi quick to join in. Akaashi has no idea if they’re even laughing over the same thing, the absurdity of trying to make raisins for fun during the apocalypse or Akaashi just being silly.

“Look,” Akaashi starts once they’ve both calmed down, “we still have apples. Just eat one of those.”

Bokuto grins and crosses to the other side of the kitchen in one bound. He begins piling the apples into his arms, but when he catches a disapproving look from Akaashi, he settles back on one. Wasting no time, he takes a big bite out of it. Akaashi reaches out to grab his hand, the one that won’t eventually become stick from the apple juice currently running down his fingers, and tows him to the door.

“You wanted me to throw raisins for you, huh?” he asks, not looking back.

“Yeah,” Bokuto mumbles quietly, mouth full.

He sounds reminiscent, even a little sad. That won’t do.

Akaashi pulls the door open to find the rain pouring as hard as ever. The winds shake the trees and even though Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s house is only next door and they don’t have far to run, Akaashi knows that they’ll be soaked instantly.

“Well, if you want me to, I can always throw the apple at you.”

Bokuto freezes, his teeth partway into his next bite. Without looking over at him, Akaashi can feel his eyes sliding over to him. Akaashi breathes in deeply and tries to keep from smiling at his own joke. He nearly succeeds.

“ _Akaashi_!”

Bokuto’s shout in his ear surprises him more than the punch on his arm.

Akaashi laughs, no longer fighting the urge to smile.

“I’m not some dog! I’m not gonna catch an apple out of the air!” Bokuto exclaims. He takes wildly with his hands when he gets like this. Akaashi covers his growing smile, eyes crinkling. “You just mean you’re gonna throw an apple right at my face. You’ll pelt me for sure!”

Bokuto pauses a second to catch his breath, shoulders heaving with the effort. Eventually, he whips around to fully face Akaashi. Again he’s frozen and just stares, but it doesn’t last as long this time. Groaning, he turns away again and buries his face into his arm against the doorframe.

“Ugh, you’re impossible.” His voice is muffled against the sleeve of his jacket. “Why do you have to look so pretty after making a joke like that?” He turns back around, arms crossed and a pout on his blushing face. “Satisfied?”

Akaashi lets his hand fall to grab hold of Bokuto’s as his smile becomes more relaxed. “I am.” He eyes up the rain again. “Make a run for it?”

“Race you!” Bokuto shouts, catching Akaashi off guard. He drops his hand and takes off into the rain. He doesn’t get very far before he slips in the wet grass and falls hard on his butt.

Akaashi snorts and clasps both hands to his face. Bokuto raises a thumbs up to show he’s okay. After that, Akaashi wastes no time in running out, closing the door behind him. Though he’s fast, he makes sure to pick his way carefully so he doesn’t end up like Bokuto.

As he passes by, a cry of outrage tears past Bokuto’s lips. “Hey!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Akaashi grins but doesn’t stop. “I thought we were racing!” he calls back and pushes onward.

By the time they’re inside, both are soak, Bokuto considerably a bit more than Akaashi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stare at them. Even with the short distance, both Akaashi and Bokuto are out of breath. Akaashi can’t fight the feeling that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both thinking how idiotic they must be.

“I have a hair dryer in the bathroom,” Oikawa finally says.

“Go on.” Akaashi gives Bokuto a push forward. “You need it more than I do.”

Bokuto grins sheepishly and salutes. “I will be back soon,” he promises.

Once they’re alone, Iwaizumi turns a smile on him, though it’s paired with slightly raised brows. Still thinking how foolish they must be. However, he jerks a thumb toward their living room. “Wanna help set up?”

Akaashi straightens and starts kicking off his shoes. “Sure.”

Meetings have always been common in Tozawa. Oikawa likes being on top of things. In the beginning, he wanted to prove that he was worthy of leading the town, especially after the death of his father. Iwaizumi had been the one to tell them that and in the same breath had claimed that he had no idea how Oikawa wasn’t going gray from the stress. No matter what, the man wanted Tozawa’s trust. Even today, Akaashi thinks he’s still trying to prove himself. He and Iwaizumi are putting a lot on the line with this new plan, but the results could completely change Tozawa for the better. Helping Iwaizumi pull out chairs for the meeting, Akaashi continues to allow himself to feel hope blossoming in his chest. Oikawa isn’t the type of person to let an idea like this slide by. This meeting alone shows that he’s taking action. He’s heard Iwaizumi’s ideas and shaped them into something everyone can confidently stand behind. The two have already come so far and Akaashi believes in them one hundred percent. As does the rest of Tozawa, else this meeting would not be taking place.

Just as they finish transforming the living room, the door opens and Hanamaki and Matsukawa walk in, calling out greetings and shaking off the rain.

“Thanks for having us,” Hanamaki says with a wave.

“Sorry for your floor,” Matsukawa adds, directing a look at the growing puddle around their feet as the water adds to what Akaashi and Bokuto had previously tracked in.

Iwaizumi shrugs it off. “What else can you expect with this weather?” he says with a sigh. “You can leave your shoes there. We’ll try and keep the rain at the door.”

“Hey, it’d only be worse if you had us meet outside,” Hanamaki smirks. They have had meetings outside on nicer days. Of course, Oikawa would be mad to do that today. Hanamaki kicks his shoes away and, with a hop step, he bounds over the puddle to keep his socks dry. Matsukawa follows a step behind.

The two haven’t even stepped into the living room before the door opens once more. The wind blows in scattered raindrops before Yahaba forces the door shut behind him. He looks up to find the others. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Right on time,” Iwaizumi says, angling one chair a bit more.

“Shoes there,” Matsukawa instructs with a point of his finger.

Yahaba nods and begins unlacing his boots. “Kyoutani told you he’d be late? He’s finishing up his watch.”

“Yeah, Akaashi and I were out there earlier to check on the herd,” Iwaizumi replies. “Looks like it might be thinning out.”

Akaashi’s not so sure about that, but he doesn’t say anything to dampen Iwaizumi’s spirit. He perches on the arm of the armchair that actually belongs to the living room unlike the rest of the assorted chairs.

“You sure are optimistic, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki says playfully.

“Never anything good about a herd,” Matsukawa adds with a glance toward Hanamaki. “Only bad luck. I mean, they just keep growing.”

“No doubt about that,” Akaashi mutters as Bokuto walks into the room, looking much drier.

He grins at them all, arms crossed against his broad chest confidently. Akaashi likes seeing him that way. That’s happened more and more since they left the Crows. “Sure, but this plan should do something about it. That’s why we’re here, right?”

Oikawa walks in then from around the corner. He has a cunning grin on his face while his eyes travel from Bokuto to everyone else. “We’re here for a meeting, not to stand about, complaining and gossiping like school kids.” Settling his fists on his hips, he gazes at them all as a leader would, all self-assured and determined. “Bokuto is right. Something is about to change and soon we are going to make our first strides toward that change.” He holds up one finger, grin widening. “It’s time to discuss phase one!”

“Oikawa’s right. Let’s get down to business,” Iwaizumi says and everyone immediately turns to select a seat.

Oikawa’s commanding aura deflates at once, shoulders drooping. “Huh?” he all but squawks. “Don’t just sit because Iwa-chan told you to! Do it because I just called the meeting to order!”

“Would you like us to stand up again?” Matsukawa drawls out, inching forward to the edge of his seat.

“I’m sure you have your speech memorized,” Hanamaki says. “You could just recite it again and then we’ll all say, ‘Yes, Oikawa!’ and sit at once.”

Matsukawa winks at Hanamaki, their straight-faced joke fading. “I’ll even cover up Iwaizumi’s mouth so he doesn’t interrupt you again.”

In unison, they turn back to Oikawa, asking, “Would you like that?”

“No!” Oikawa yells, stamping his foot down. His face is beet red as he stalks over to the only empty seat left next to Iwaizumi. “I swear,” he grumbles under his breath, “you two are almost worse that KyouKen-chan.”

“Honestly though?” Hanamaki starts. “From what Iwaizumi told us, this all sounds like the natural best step forward.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Yahaba says, his fists clenched on his knees.

Oikawa rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah well, I would’ve told you all myself if I weren’t so busy all the time.”

Everyone smiles at that, sparing knowing looks at one another while Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a half-hearted glare. Oikawa pretends not to notice, picking up the good atmosphere of the room instead with a warm look of his own.

“Even though you’ve all heard it from Iwaizumi, I’ll go ahead and cover our end goal once more for you. Now that we’re all here, we can decide together if this is truly the right path we should be taking. Also any questions can be answered. Then, we’ll move onto short-term goals. These would ideally be completed within the next month or so, but we’ll get to that later,” Oikawa explains. Bracing his elbows on the arms of his chair, he presses his clasped fingers to his lips.

“If we can get several towns to align together, humanity stands a much greater chance at survival. Just think of the manpower, the supplies. Up until now, we’ve been fighting with each other like dogs over the last scrap of food. All that’s done is help the military and the Crows be the only uniformed groups.” Oikawa sighs, planting his cheek into his palm. “Now I’m not suggesting we take any jabs at the military. _That_ would be downright suicidal. Not the Crows either. However, they’re a prime example of what we _don’t_ want to become. No, we’re not gathering for some greater good. We’re combining our forces in order to survive. Therefore, our starting goal will be bringing together the settlements in the area. We’ll draw out a radius on the map and stick to that for the time being. We’ll avoid any military controlled towns and slide right under their noses. Don’t get the wrong idea. This isn’t some secret take back of the country. It’s merely to survive and to help others like us to survive.” He glances to the ceiling, mumbling a bit under his breath as if to make sure he’s covered everything. Eventually, he gives a shallow nod and fixes his eyes on the room once more. “So, any questions yet?”

Akaashi looks on impressed as no one raises their voice in question despite their quiet murmurs. Oikawa has certainly been thinking more and more about his and Iwaizumi’s ideas. He can hardly imagine that it had all started with that motivational speech of Iwaizumi’s at the dinner table that night he’d returned from his last mission. Those two move fast, especially Oikawa. It’s always scary to see him at a meeting like this, even more so at this one. This meeting is probably one of their most crucial ones. It will decide the future of Tozawa.

Oikawa watches them with calculating eyes, none of his goofy nature to be seen. He is most definitely Tozawa’s fearless leader. He knows what it means to take risks for the payoff, but at the same time, he’s kept everybody here safe ever since he took over for his father.

This plan will present the most risks by far and will affect every person who lives in Tozawa. Akaashi knows this as well as Oikawa does—as well as everyone in this room does. Oikawa will have to ponder each step carefully. Even then it won’t assure anything. The unforeseen always finds a way of happening. Oikawa will have to be ready to strategize around those worst-case scenarios as well.

“Alright then,” Oikawa says with a clap of his hands and the murmuring ceases, “onto our initial goals. First, we need to be in contact with these towns, meaning we’ll need to find other places like Tozawa who are interested in working together—a long distance relationship!”

Iwaizumi snickers good-naturedly at Oikawa’s last comment.

“I’ll be honest,” Oikawa continues, “Tozawa has a lot of its plate. We have a lot to do and that’s not even considering this new plan moving forward. Summer is busy with crops. Our maps are outdated. Plus this weather and the herd are certainly not helping. Luckily, we’re well supplied. We can manage to hold off on supply runs for the time being. I want to send off teams in all directions and we can map at the same time. Two birds with one stone. Overall, I think we’ll manage.

“This first stage we’ll place you guys out in the field for longer than a normal mission and you’ll find yourselves in new territory, traveling further. We don’t know how other settlements will react to newcomers. That’s why you guys are my first pick. You can think on your toes and I know you’ll bring us back good news,” Oikawa finishes with a cheerful smile.

“So you’ll pair up,” Iwaizumi says for everyone else’s clarification. “Hanamaki and Matsukawa will make up one team. Kyoutani and Yahaba—” to which Yahaba nods while the other two jostle themselves “—and finally Bokuto and Akaashi.”

Akaashi looks to his right to see Bokuto grinning at him.

“First mission and it sounds like a good one,” Bokuto whispers and Akaashi gratefully returns the smile, not surprised. It’s not as if Oikawa and Iwaizumi would separate the two of them. They work too well together.

“We’ll start off with one town each. Surely three towns won’t be too much for Tozawa to manage. It’s when you all return that we’ll get really busy. I want to start utilizing the vehicles we have and the fuel saved up. For the moment, we can risk traveling on foot, but not forever, especially if we need to contact other towns quickly. Especially if there are infected or herds. The next stage includes clearing roads to each destination and we’ll have to double the supply runs. Wouldn’t want to turn up empty-handed if trade becomes an option early on. Then we’ll need to assign envoys for each destination. They’ll be in charge of—”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi cuts in.

Oikawa’s mouth snaps shut and his head whips around to face Iwaizumi. His eyes are large, wondering if he had missed something. The commanding aura surround him immediately breaks down, making him seem much more approachable.

“Don’t you think you’re going a bit overboard?” Iwaizumi asks with one brow raised. “This _is_  the first meeting about all this. Maybe hold back a little?”

Oikawa laughs with his hands on his hips, an awkward position while sitting. “Oh, Iwa-chan. If I was going on too long, they’d tell me!”

Akaashi watches Bokuto’s mouth open. It takes a moment for his thoughts to catch up.

“Do you actually want us remembering everything you just said?” he asks. His eyebrows pull together worryingly.

Lazily, Hanamaki raises his hand. “Yeah, I didn’t bring my notepad.”

“I’ve got everything, Oikawa, so don’t worry!” pipes Yahaba from his seat.

Oikawa waves them all off, slouching down into his seat. “Oh, whatever,” he mumbles mostly to himself.

“It seems you’ve certainly thought of everything,” Matsukawa says.

This makes Oikawa perk back up. “Well of course I did,” he snaps, half playful. His cheeks puff up in his irritation.

“We’ll have another meeting at a later date,” Iwaizumi says before Oikawa can say anything else now that he’s riled up. He glances over at Oikawa. “We thought it was important to gather you all here so that we’re all on the same page. Though for now, we eat dinner. It’s been awhile since we all sat down to eat together. Then, once the herd moves on and the rains stop, we’ll figure out where we’re heading first.”

Just as Iwaizumi finishes, the door fires open, banging against the wall with as much noise as a gunshot. Kyoutani stands in the doorway, staring at them all. Oikawa frowns.

“Don’t just stand there,” he calls over the wind that rushes through. “Shut the door before the rain blows in.”

Kyoutani hesitates only a second before stepping inside. The room grows much quieter once the door is securely closed again.

With a groan, Oikawa get to his feet, arching his back until it cracks. “Should’ve figured you’d arrive just in time for dinner.”

Kyoutani merely grunts in response before he saunters out of view and right into the kitchen. Yahaba is quick to follow with “Kyoutani, that’s so rude,” on his lips. Oikawa only laughs, but he follows as well, waving to everyone else that it’s finally time to eat. Bokuto jumps to his feet with a quiet cheer.

“See?” Akaashi prompts. “That didn’t take too long. Aren’t you glad you didn’t eat more than you did?”

Rolling his eyes, Bokuto lightly shoves Akaashi’s shoulder as they enter the kitchen. “Nah, I’m so hungry, nothing could curb this appetite.” In his theatrical manner, he pulls out a seat for Akaashi. “But then again, you eat more than me every single time,” he says into Akaashi’s ear before pulling back and escaping to his own chair. Of course, that chair is right next to Akaashi so he doesn’t escape the light punch directed his way.

“Hey, I have a high metabolism,” Akaashi says just as his stomach grumbles. He and Bokuto share a laugh while the others find their seats.

Most of the food is already on the table, but Oikawa steps out of the kitchen with the last dish in hand. In his rather obnoxious manner, he leans over Kyoutani to set the bowl of fruit on the table, forcing Kyoutani to lean at an uncomfortable angle to keep out of the way. “How’s the gate?” Oikawa asks casually, taking enough time that Kyoutani’s brow twitches in his irritation.

“All’s well,” he growls. “And you’re still on the midnight shift?”

“Of course!” Oikawa says with a big grin that has Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. He pulls away then and bumps into Iwaizumi affectionately.

“You’re going to work yourself to death if you keep this up,” he mutters to him as he passes to take a seat near Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Oikawa takes the seat at the head of their table. It’s not used to seating so many at once, so they’re all cramped and knocking elbows. Iwaizumi takes the other head across from Oikawa. Both grin and Oikawa reaches out for his glass.

“A toast,” he says, holding it out, “before we start.”

Everyone’s quick to copy. Only Yahaba spills some of his drink when his arm collides with Kyoutani’s. Hanamaki and Matsukawa clink theirs and Iwaizumi’s glasses together before Oikawa starts.

“To Tozawa,” Oikawa says with a flourish. “May these next few weeks promise good things to come and may everyone be safe on their travels.”

“Hear, hear!”

**———**

_He opens the door to his home back in Shizuoka. He can’t quite remember what he’d just been doing, but the sun is setting and he feels like it’s been a very long day. His bones ache and all he wants to do is fall onto his mattress and drift off until tomorrow starts. It’ll be another early day for sure, but at least he can enjoy the feeling of doing nothing until his eyes finally slip shut and darkness envelopes him for the brief time it seems that he sleeps._

_Those thoughts are interrupted when he finds Kuroo and Kiyoko sitting at his table. They appear to be waiting for him. He pauses in the entryway of his kitchen, glancing between the two._

_His mouth pinches as he sighs. “What have I told you guys about breaking into my place?” They’re lucky he wasn’t more awake. He would’ve had his gun on them in seconds before recognition had settled in. Now there’s just a racing heart to contend with. He doesn’t let them know they’ve startled him. “There’s much better ways of reaching me.”_

_When neither of them laugh, he shifts on his feet. “So what is this?” he asks. “Looks like some sort of intervention.” He tries chuckling uneasily as he pulls up a chair to join them._

_“What are you doing, Keiji?” Kiyoko asks. Her brows are drawn together and she leans forward. Akaashi knows his sister well enough to see her concern._

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“You? Trying to save a town?” Kuroo has a hint of a smile on his lips as he settles back in his chair. “How are you going to manage something as big as that? Don’t you remember what we got up to here?”_

_That’s right. Tozawa. He’d nearly forgotten it while trapped in these old memories. Back then, there was no need to think of Tozawa. That town held no importance to him. But no, this is no memory. He sees that now. This is a dream._

_He gives Kuroo a nonchalant shrug. “We did what we had to here; nasty things in a nasty town. A place like Tozawa has no need for that.”_

_“And you were always so easy to adapt,” Kiyoko says with a small smile._

_Though her words are genuine, his skin prickles with apprehension. “I’ve always done what I thought was best. Adapting is part of survival and that doesn’t always mean doing the right thing.”_

_Kuroo cocks his head to the side. “But do you think you’ll do any good? You haven’t always succeeded at doing the right thing.”_

_“We can’t judge our actions by the morals of six years ago, Kuroo,” Akaashi says coldly, fixing Kuroo with a look. “The world has changed, even from just last year.”_

_“Kuroo,” Kiyoko says lightly, “Keiji has grown since we’ve last seen him.” Her gaze slides over to find Akaashi and she studies him. “Hmm, looks like you’ve had a bit of a selfish streak.”_

_Akaashi opens his mouth to object, but Kiyoko cuts him off._

_“No, no, it’s a good thing. You needed a little bit of that in you,” she says. “Before, you did as you were told. They were terrible, awful things, but you were good at it. We survived.” She frowns and reaches across to take his hand. “But doing what you were told made you kill Konoha. It’s made you do crazy things that I know you’d never do, some you regret but traveling cross country for the Crows because I asked you to?” She squeezes his hand and looks at him with pity in her eyes. Then she frowns and draws back. “Well, you did it. You reached the Crows but didn’t follow through. Why?”_

_On the table, his fists clench now that they’re free of Kiyoko’s grasp. “What do you want me to say?” he asks slowly. “Because I stopped obeying orders? I saw the same situation with Konoha again but with Bokuto. I saw a chance to save him, so I did it.”_

_Kiyoko shrugs, nothing on her face revealing what she thinks of Akaashi’s response. “So you pick and choose your own morals,” she says. “I mean, someone has to.”_

_“Hey, you’re the one that decided to be all righteous right before you died,” Akaashi says._

_“Hm, you’re right,” she hums._

_Akaashi’s attention shifts and he looks over at Kuroo. He raises a hand to point at him, scowling slightly. “You too.”_

_At that, Kuroo laughs, throwing his head back. Kiyoko begins laughing as well, which eventually draws Akaashi in, even though he can’t really see what’s all that funny. Aren’t they talking about their deaths? Maybe it’s the dream, but Akaashi can’t feel that stab of pain in his heart at the mention of it._

_“I would say death does that to you, but then you wouldn’t understand that,” Kiyoko says, then pauses to think for a moment. “Or maybe you would. Death of another person—I suppose that’s something you and Kuroo have in common.”_

_“Then we’re all righteous at heart,” Kuroo says with a broad grin on his face._

_“Perhaps all of humanity is,” Akaashi sighs._

_Kiyoko plops her cheek into her hand. “It’s probably the setting,” she says, sighing along with Akaashi. “Ever since the outbreak, everyone thinks they’re constantly facing death.”_

_“Well they kinda are,” Kuroo mutters under his breath._

_“Guess that explains why so many wind up blockheads like Kuroo and have to find dramatic ways to end it,” Akaashi says._

_“Hey! I was just doing what I thought was right!”_

_“Heh, whatever.”_

_Kiyoko freezes Akaashi with a sudden serious look. He feels his smile slipping from his face. “But you know we’re right, Keiji,” she says. “This mission won’t be like all the ones we’ve been on. Maybe that’s why helping Daichi and the Crows was our last. Apparently, we weren’t good at helping and protecting people. Do you think you could pull off another like that again?” A small, sad smile graces her lips. “Remember how it ended with the Crows.”_

_Akaashi’s eyes narrow. “Well, maybe I’m not good at it, but I’m still going to try. I owe everyone that much. Besides, I’ll be with Bokuto again. If I can’t do it, then he definitely will.”_

**———**

Akaashi comes awake quietly. His eyes open to see nothing but darkness and he lies motionless. However, his heart pounds in his chest. It takes a moment to become aware that his skin is damp with sweat and his shirt sticks to his back. Even then, the feeling is far away, almost numb. He’s too concerned with his shaking. It’s as if all those feelings that hadn’t been accessible in the dream are suddenly pouring into him. His chest is heavy and breathing is hard, despite the gasping breaths he takes as quietly as he’s able. When his eyes adjust, Akaashi finds that he’s on his side, facing Bokuto, just as he had been before falling asleep.

Finally, he rolls over onto his back and tries to subtly kick at the sheets that have become tangled around his legs. Bokuto’s arm that had been tucked around his shoulder moves with him, sliding limply to his chest. Akaashi stills once more, focusing on his breathing. He watches his chest rise and fall, moving the hand along with it.

He has barely started controlling his breathing when Bokuto’s fingertips twitch. That’s followed by a low groan as his entire body wakes. Akaashi hears the bed shift and then he sees those golden owl-like eyes on him. They nearly shine in the dark.

“Bad dream?” Bokuto murmurs sleepily, still not fully awake. His hand stretches out to flatten on Akaashi’s chest. It’s his silent tell that he can feel Akaashi’s erratic heartbeat so he’d better tell the truth.

Even half asleep, Bokuto knows him well.

Turning his head to the side, he smiles at Bokuto. “I guess you could say that.”

There’s pressure on his chest as Bokuto’s fingers curl until they grab a fistful of his shirt.

“I was talking to Kuroo and Kiyoko back in Shizuoka,” Akaashi continues so that Bokuto doesn’t have to ask. He looks back up to the ceiling. “I don’t really remember anything, but I guess it doesn’t matter. I mean, it was a dream. I was talking to myself, right?” He pauses to sigh. “That’s unsettling.”

Bokuto inches closer. “Not really,” he says, poking Akaashi’s cheek with his nose. Then he pulls back, making sure Akaashi has enough space. His heart still beats too fast under Bokuto’s fist. “They were saying what you think they’d say. Still, they’re opinions you care about. Maybe it was something you needed to hear? So not the same as talking to yourself?”

Humming a small laugh, Akaashi shrugs. “Maybe not.”

“You’re right. That is confusing,” Bokuto groans, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s shoulder.

They lay like that for a minute. It’s long enough for Akaashi’s breathing to slow back to normal. His muscles relax and he can almost see himself falling back asleep, if only that apprehensive feeling hadn’t followed him out of the dream.

“Well,” Bokuto says, rolling to his back so he can stretch, “if you need to talk, I’m awake—” he settles back in place again “—though not sure for how much longer.” He offers a wide yawn into Akaashi’s face, then smiles at him innocently.

With a fond smile in return, Akaashi leans in to kiss him. Though his mind is awake, his body is still sluggish from sleep, so instead of drawing back, he leans in closer, the stress melting from his muscles. Relief washes over him as he relaxes against Bokuto’s lips. He can feel Bokuto’s smile spread. Then his lips slide to the corner of his mouth. They lazily drag across his cheek down to trace Bokuto’s strong jawline. He stops right under his jaw to press his lips with more force to his pulse. For a moment he stays there, relinquishing the feeling of his beating pulse bumping against his lips while Bokuto slowly runs his fingers through his hair.

Sighing, Akaashi replaces his lips with his nose. Bokuto shivers at that and nearly jumps back.

“Akaashi,” he says laughing, “you know that’s cold!”

Akaashi chuckles and slides further down to curl in under Bokuto’s chin. He gives his shoulder an apologetic kiss. “Let’s see if we can get a few more hours’ sleep?”

Bokuto’s hand slides up his back to settle against the back of Akaashi’s head. “And you’re sure you’re alright?” Bokuto asks, still a hint of concern to his voice.

Nodding, Akaashi closes his eyes. “Yes, Bokuto, just tired.”

“Alright, but wake me up if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved getting the chance to work more with Oikawa and the rest of the Seijou gang in this chapter. It's so important to show the various aspects of his character and I've been wanting to experiment more with humor lately so this chapter was great to do that with.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the comments and kudos. This chapter represents the launching pad into our first big arc so please let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: [silentmarco](silentmarco.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFrghyAyNTg&list=RD6MiAQVJH0rQ&index=2)


End file.
